


Снаружи

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Order of the Phoenix AU, Sci-Fi, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Когда-то Дурсли заявляли Гарри, что магии не существует. Что, если они были в чём-то правы? Что, если всего привычного им мира просто нет, а каждый человек - только набор программного кода? Но если этот мир не такой уж и реальный, то кто живёт там, снаружи?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что у меня всё же получится качественно "склеить" воедино откровенно фэнтезийный и сай-файный фэндомы вместе. Впрочем, магии здесь будет не так много и некоторые её проявления будут преимущественно объясняться с "технической" точки зрения.
> 
> Но о том, чего здесь не будет совсем, надо, наверное, сказать отдельно.  
> Дамби не гад и не гуд (его вообще здесь мало), Уизли не гады, хотя Рон иногда и вредина, Грейнджер не стерва. Никаких тайных наследий и внепланового родства.
> 
> Что здесь будет? Некоторые вольности в плане канона есть, но в основном это затронет часть сюжета, которая относится к КЛ. ГП-фэндом может спать спокойно. Ну, почти.
> 
> Тапки принимаются, автору же теплее будет Х)
> 
> То, что условно можно считать обложкой:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c627225/v627225552/a1eb/UGupBRB6NrA.jpg

   С момента возвращения на Тисовую прошла всего неделя, но Поттер уже был готов на стенку лезть. Лето выдалось жарким, дожди шли слишком редко, и ко всему этому прибавлялась отвратительная духота. Никаких важных известий от друзей не было — только пара ничего не значащих писем. Сириус писал через день, подбадривая его, но тоже никаких новостей не сообщал. Волдеморт сидел тихо, лишь изредка напоминая о себе саднящей болью в шраме.  
  
   Но Поттер чувствовал — должно произойти что-то действительно важное. Что — он не знал, но противное ощущение того, что он что-то упускает, не покидало парня. Хотя, возможно, дело было лишь в том, что его отправили в ссылку к ненавистным родственникам и, кажется, совершенно забыли о нём.  
  
   Конечно, Гарри не хотел бы, чтоб вокруг бегала толпа мракоборцев, но почему его не забрали к семье Уизли или к Сириусу? Поттер чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным, оказавшись запертым в маггловском городке в то время, когда указ об ограничении колдовства несовершеннолетних буквально связывал его по рукам и ногам. Раньше Волдеморт по крайней мере не мог к нему прикоснуться — после его возрождения Гарри этого аспекта защиты лишился. Как ещё она может действовать, он не знал. Вообще, Поттер понятия не имел и о том, какую форму может принимать эта защита и как далеко она распространяется: на дом, на участок, на улицу? Подействует ли эта защита не на самого Волдеморта, а на его приспешников?  
  
   “Вот прихлопнет меня какой-нибудь Пожиратель, пока я буду идти в магазин за хлебом — очень героическая смерть получится”, — мрачно подумал Гарри, яростно протирая любимые тётины тарелки, словно они были в чём-то виноваты.  
  
   Конечно, было бы странно, если б возродившийся Тёмный Лорд решил заглянуть на чай к министру магии или зайти купить сладостей в Хогсмиде, но заклятый враг словно сквозь землю провалился. Ни катастроф, ни таинственных исчезновений — вообще ничего. Поттер очень сомневался, что Волдеморт вернул себе тело только для того, чтобы съездить позагорать на Мальдивы. Представив врага в плавках в цветочек, обгоревшего до красноты и прячущегося под ярким пляжным зонтиком, Гарри фыркнул, скрывая смешок. Настроение немного поднялось.  
  
   Закончив сражаться с тарелками, Поттер аккуратно повесил полотенце на крючок — за беспорядок можно было и нагоняй от тётки получить — и вышел в коридор. У входа в гостиную он остановился и, прикрыв глаза, прислонился спиной к стенке.  
  
    — Где этот бездельник? — заворчал дядя, тяжело усаживаясь на диван.  
  
    — Я отправила его на кухню, — отмахнулась Петунья и отхлебнула кофе из чашки. — Ты слышал, Вернон? Грейсы продали дом.  
  
   Хмыканье мужчины, вероятно, означало, что он считал людей, отказавшихся жить в таком замечательном тихом районе, полными идиотами. Петунья между тем продолжала:  
  
    — Я пересекалась сегодня с Полкинсами — Эмма сказала мне, что туда уже заселилась новая семья. Позавчера перевезли вещи. Говорят, жутко странные типы.  
  
   Вернон закашлялся.  
  
    — Не волнуйся, дорогой, я не думаю, что они из _этих_ , — тётя перешла на шёпот.  
  
   Поттер, молча стоявший за стенкой, лишь раздражённо потёр переносицу: сплетни о соседях его совершенно не волновали, всё, чего он хотел в данный момент — спокойно послушать новости. А уж заявление тёти о странности семьи, которой он в глаза не видел и, возможно, не увидит, его совершенно не трогали. Правда, у Гарри промелькнула мысль, что эти люди совсем не такие ужасные, какими их видит тётя Петунья, но дальше размышлять об этом он не стал: заиграла мелодия семичасовых новостей. Поттер превратился в слух.  
  
   Ничего. Вообще ничего. Гарри был готов скрежетать зубами от злости. Кто бы мог подумать: Волдеморт тоже решил устроить себе каникулы!  
  
   “Так, Поттер, успокойся. Радовался бы лучше”, — с ноткой мрачного недовольства попытался он урезонить сам себя. Когда-нибудь тупицы, издающие «Ежедневный Пророк», наконец и так поймут, что Волдеморт вернулся — и лучше бы, чтоб это событие обошлось без лишних жертв.  
  
    — Тётя Петунья, я всё доделал, — выпалил он, на секунду заглянув в гостиную, и тут же выскочил на улицу, пока дорогие родственники не придумали ещё чего-нибудь или не начали недовольно брюзжать.  
  
   Поправив выцветшую футболку, которая висела на нём как мешок, Гарри засунул руки в карманы и неторопливо зашагал по улице. К счастью, большинство соседей продолжало проводить вечер перед экраном телевизора, так что он был избавлен от неприязненных взглядов.  
  
   Поттер уже прошёл две улицы, собираясь посидеть в парке, когда из-за угла раздался чей-то противный хохот. Гарри замер у кирпичной стены гаража, за которым начинался полупустынный парк, и прислушался.  
  
   Сомнений не было — это Дадли и его банда развлекались.  
  
   Гарри сжал кулаки, но с места не сдвинулся. Кузен уже успел прославиться тем, что не только крушил детскую площадку за компанию со своими дружками, но тем, что оттачивал свои боксёрские навыки на всех подряд, после того как всё же записался в спортивную секцию. Поттер искренне порадовался, что Дадли не рискует особо лезть к нему — видно не забыл, как год назад из-за конфеты близнецов отрастил здоровенный язык. Впрочем, Гарри старался не рисковать и не попадаться кузену на глаза лишний раз.  
  
   Но сейчас их было как минимум пятеро — пять человек, которым явно не терпелось пустить в ход кулаки. Он просто не мог стоять там, за углом, и спокойно слушать, но как ему справиться с ними?  
  
   “Если бы я мог колдовать, — Гарри зажмурился от отчаянья, — я бы…”  
  
    — Прекратите, пожалуйста! — со слезами в голове закричал кто-то. Девушка.  
  
   Поттер не выдержал и выскочил из-за угла.  
  
    — Эй ты, Большой Дэ!  
  
   Пять пар глаз со злобой уставились на него. Больше всего неприязни — и легкого страха — читалось во взгляде младшего Дурсля. Рыжеволосая девушка, которую они окружили, всхлипнула и принялась неуверенно, почти судорожно подбирать свои тетради и книги, рассыпанные по асфальту.  
  
   На секунду Гарри почувствовал облегчение — он уже предполагал что-то похуже, — но тут же снова подобрался, в упор уставившись на кузена, который стоял к нему ближе всего.  
  
    — Что тебе надо, _ненормальный_?  
  
   Гарри прищурился и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Он понимал, что в своих обносках и нелепых очках он совсем не выглядит устрашающе, но решил попытаться взять противников наглостью. Дружки Дадли были наслышаны, что “ _этот Поттер_ ” учится в школе для уголовников, ну а сам Дурсль прекрасно знал, куда каждый год оправляется его родственничек на самом деле и что он — чисто теоретически — может сделать.  
  
    — Веселитесь, да? — горько усмехнулся он. — А я уж думал, что вы опять решили кого-нибудь отколошматить. Сколько было твоему последнему противнику, двенадцать?  
  
    — Четырнадцать, и он весил уж точно побольше тебя, — с неприязнью выплюнул Дадли, делая шаг ему навстречу.  
  
   Напряжение и обида, которые копились в Гарри всё это время, выплеснулись наружу. Палочка словно сама прыгнула в руку, ещё секунда — и она была прижата к горлу кузена. Тот резко побледнел. Остальные четверо отшатнулись назад, уже забыв о девчонке, к которой они приставали — ребята не видели, что Гарри вытащил из кармана, но, кажется, даже не сомневались, что это был нож.  
  
    — Т-ты не посмеешь, — тихо выдавил он.  
  
    — Да неужели? — Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что ему нравится подтрунивать над кузеном, балансируя между двумя его страхами: боязнью потерять уважение своих друзей и ужасом перед колдовством.  
  
   “Чёрт возьми, да я веду себя ничем не лучше него”, — подумал вдруг Поттер, но палочку не отпустил.  
  
   Было видно, что Дадли судорожно напрягает извилины. Поняв что-то, он вдруг расплылся в злорадной улыбке:  
  
    — Тебя ведь исключат, — тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал, сказал он. — Тебя вышвырнут из этой идиотской школы.  
  
   Это был удар под дых, и Дадли это знал. Гарри нахмурился так, что брови сошлись на переносице, и на секунду замер. Раз и навсегда расправиться с Дадли, но никогда больше не увидеть Хогвартс? Как ни странно, в этот момент в его мыслях пронеслись не лица друзей, а коридоры величественного замка, Большой Зал, классы, профессора…  
  
   Решение пришло неожиданно. Поттер широко ухмыльнулся, понадеявшись, что это выглядело достаточно устрашающе, и шепнул кузену:  
  
    — Ты думаешь, я ничего не смогу тебе сделать без этой штуки?  
  
   Дадли побледнел ещё больше — видимо, именно так он и думал. Гарри, окрылённый успехом, продолжал:  
  
    — Знаешь, ведь есть довольно много способов сделать что-нибудь _ненормальное_ и без этого…  
  
    — Да ну тебя, Поттер, — фыркнул он, отшатываясь. Гарри тут же спрятал палочку в карман. — Пойдём отсюда, ребята!  
  
   Дважды повторять не пришлось: банду Дадли как ветром сдуло. Впрочем, он сам не поленился ещё раз толкнуть девчонку, которая, боязливо сжавшись, всё ещё стояла на дороге, прижимая к себе порванный рюкзак и какие-то папки. Несколько разодранных книг и ворох листов всё ещё лежали на асфальте.  
  
    — Тебе помочь? — неуверенно поинтересовался Гарри, подойдя к ней.  
  
   Девушка слегка дернулась при звуке его голоса, и Поттер с сожалением подумал, что теперь бедняга, пожалуй, считает его ещё более опасным, чем эта банда хулиганов. Да и его внешний вид явно не располагал к знакомству.  
  
   Поттер взъерошил волосы и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся помогать. Девушка молча присела и тоже продолжила подбирать листы, иногда расстроенно шмыгая носом, и попыталась запихнуть их в рюкзак — или в то, что от него осталось. Впрочем, скоро она поняла, что вещь безнадёжно испорчена, и унести что-то в ней не получится. Девушка неловко прижала к себе внушительную стопку вещей. Остатки рюкзака повисли на руке.  
  
    — Я могу донести, — заявил Гарри, немного смущённый тем, что буквально навязывает свою помощь совершенно незнакомому человеку, — ты только скажи куда.  
  
   Он тоже встал, прижав книги к себе. Девушка шмыгнула носом.  
  
    — Н-не надо, я как-нибудь…  
  
    — Эй, меня, конечно, частенько называют ненормальным, но неужели ты думаешь, что придуркам вроде них, — он мотнул головой, имея в виду компанию кузена, которую они недавно повстречали, — можно верить?  
  
   Она вяло усмехнулась и подняла на него глаза, неуверенно улыбнувшись.  
  
   Поттер оторопел на секунду. Почему-то при взгляде на незнакомку ему вспомнилась мама, какой он видел её на одной из фотографий. Может, дело было в мягкой улыбке, может, промелькнуло что-то похожее в чертах лица, но всё же, пожалуй, виноваты были глаза. Пусть они были не такими ярко-зелёными, как у самого Гарри, а сероватыми, но он увидел в этом что-то похожее.  
  
   Поняв, что только что тупо пялился на новую знакомую, Поттер смутился и ещё больше взъерошил волосы.  
  
    — Ладно, — она улыбнулась уже более приветливо. — Меня, кстати, зовут Аэлита Шеффер. Мы с отцом недавно переехали сюда.  
  
    — А я Гарри, — выдохнул он. — Гарри Поттер.  
  
    — Приятно познакомиться, Гарри Поттер, — она протянула ладонь для рукопожатия.  
  
   Парень не помнил, о чём они говорили по дороге к дому Шеффер; кажется, он воодушевлённо нёс какую-то чушь, но в тот момент Поттера это совершенно не волновало. Его настолько воодушевила возможность просто поговорить с кем-то, кто не знает его как Мальчика-Который-Выжил и при этом не морщит презрительно нос, фыркая о ненормальности, что Гарри был готов говорить и говорить — да и Аэлита была не прочь поболтать и с упоением рассказывала о любимых книгах и о музыке. Раньше Поттеру даже в голову не приходила мысль познакомиться с кем-то в маггловском мире — стараниями Дадли все дети в округе были наслышаны о его неадекватности, но сейчас, медленно шагая по улицам Литтл-Уиннинга со своей новой знакомой, он поражался тому, что даже ни разу _не попытался_ по-настоящему почувствовать себя обычным человеком.  
  
   Странно, но на какое-то время его покинула и лёгкая обида на друзей, и скука, и даже мрачное предчувствие, терзающее душу в любое время дня. Было приятно, даже как-то _спокойно_. Гарри просто шёл вперёд, прижимая к себе какие-то растерзанные старые учебники, слушал речь Аэлиты и то и дело бросал взгляд на её макушку — девушка была невысокой, всего лишь ему по плечо. Её рыжие волосы, остриженные “под пажа”, были не тёмными и не ярко-морковными, как у Джинни, а светлыми, почти медовыми, и слегка отливали на солнце золотом. Поттер с удивлением отметил, что это кажется ему очень милым — и, кажется, засмущался.  
  
    — Ну вот, пришли, — сказала вдруг Аэлита, останавливаясь у одного из ничем не примечательных домов, и пристально, почти серьёзно посмотрела на него. — Спасибо большое, Гарри.  
  
    — Да не за что, — пробормотал он, протягивая ей вещи.  
  
   Перед тем как окончательно исчезнуть за дверью, Аэлита обернулась и, улыбнувшись, неловко махнула ему рукой на прощанье.  
  
   Даже после того как дверь закрылась, маленькая часть этого солнечного спокойствия осталась с Гарри. Она не исчезла, даже когда вечером тетя начала ворчать на него за то, что он якобы плохо вымыл посуду. Не исчезла она и тогда, когда Дадли ощутимо толкнул его, словно в отместку за произошедшее днём, и тут же удрал. И даже вечером, впервые за всю эту неделю, Поттер засыпал спокойно, прокручивая в голове сегодняшнюю встречу, а не ворочался в мрачном ожидании ежедневных кошмаров. Он заснул и даже не услышал, как вернулась Букля, которая принесла очередные письма от друзей, в которых они опять говорили, что, увы, пока не могут забрать Гарри от Дурслей.


	2. Chapter 2

   Поттер тяжело вздохнул, отёр пот со лба и поправил съехавшие на нос очки. Он оглянулся — тётя Петуния как раз выглядывала в окно, наблюдая за ним. Гарри молча отвернулся от неё и продолжил приводить в порядок любимые тётины цветы. Жара не спадала вот уже который день; поговаривали, что скоро могут ввести запрет на полив лужаек, чтобы сэкономить воду, но миссис Дурсль это не волновало: она считала, что её двор обязан выглядеть идеально, и гоняла Поттера даже больше обычного.  
  
   Монотонное ковыряние в земле навевало жуткую сонливость. Сны, начавшиеся, на удивление, нейтрально, под утро снова превратились в знакомый кошмар, пережитый на кладбище. Письмо от Гермионы в кой-то веки совсем не подняло настроения — парень только нахмурился на ставшими знакомыми фразы и отложил послание к стопке таких же. Гарри чувствовал себя разбитым и невыспавшимся, и парню казалось, что он вот-вот вырубится в этих проклятых цветах — ещё хорошо, что было утро, и солнце почти не жарило.  
  
    — Привет, Гарри.  
  
   Девушка на велосипеде затормозила прямо перед ним. Поттер сначала, пребывая в каком-то ступоре, уставился на её загорелую коленку, потом смутился и задрал голову. Аэлита улыбнулась ему, Гарри пробормотал ответное приветствие и опять поправил очки тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы не испачкать их в земле.  
  
    — Что вам нужно? — раздался со стороны двери недовольный голос тёти Петуньи.  
  
   Шеффер тут же уставилась на неё. Улыбка пропала, лицо мгновенно приняло серьёзно-вежливое выражение — Гарри даже поразился такой быстрой смене эмоций. Буквально ощущая недовольство тётушки, он сделал вид, что продолжает старательно копаться в растениях.  
  
    — Простите, мэм, — Аэлита тряхнула чёлкой, — вы не подскажете, который час?  
  
    — Половина десятого, — ответила миссис Дурсль, хмуро глядя на девушку, словно ожидала, что она уже успела нахвататься чего-нибудь ненормального, простояв рядом с Поттером меньше минуты, и собиралась как минимум подорвать пол-улицы.  
  
    — Спасибо, мэм.  
  
   Петунья отвернулась от окна: вниз спустился Дадли, и она что-то спросила у сына. Аэлита быстро взглянула на Поттера, чуть наклонившись:  
  
    — Приходи в парк, — шепнула она, тут же вскочила на велосипед и покатила вперёд.  
  
   Гарри рассеянно уставился ей вслед, опасаясь, что неправильно расслышал, и против воли улыбнулся.  
  
    — Мальчишка! — недовольно окликнула его тётя, которая, видимо, вернулась к своему посту у окна. — Иди в дом, дам тебе другое задание!  
  
   Поттер вздохнул, ещё пару раз повозил тяпкой туда-сюда, разравнивая землю, и оставил растительность в покое.  
  
   Спустя пару часов, проглотив свою маленькую и почти безвкусную порцию каши на обеде, Гарри стрелой взлетел наверх и принялся рыться в своих вещах. Наконец ему удалось разыскать единственную почти новую футболку — Дадли вдруг разочаровался в какой-то компьютерной игре и больше не захотел носить эту майку с принтом, поэтому она досталась Гарри. Как и все вещи кузена, футболка была ему велика, но по крайней мере она по цвету не напоминала полусгнившую шкуру носорога.  
  
   У двери Поттер, нацепив кроссовки, попытался хоть как-то пригладить пальцами свою шевелюру, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно.  
  
    — Куда это ты собрался, _ненормальный_? — Дадли протопал вниз по лестнице и побежал на кухню.  
  
    — Если ты собирался пригласить меня на свидание, Большой Дэ, то извини, я сегодня очень занят! — фыркнул он в ответ, надеясь, что тётя, которая должна была быть где-то на втором этаже, ничего не услышала, и быстро выскочил за дверь.  
  
   Вернулся он только под вечер, прижимая к себе маленькую книжку в мягком переплёте, которую ему одолжила почитать Аэлита.  
  


***

  
  
   Они виделись и на следующий день, и после него тоже. Чаще всего они уходили вглубь парка, где ещё сохранялась хоть какая-то прохладная свежесть. Гарри с сожалением признался новой знакомой, что очень мало читал — Дадли книгами не интересовался совсем, и в доме Дурслей их было совсем немного, а магические учебники он со своей новой знакомой обсуждать не мог. Шеффер сначала немного повозмущалась, чем сильно напомнила ему Гермиону, а потом стала приносить в парк книги, которые читала вслух, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Когда она уставала, Гарри, неизменно валявшийся рядом на траве, отбирал у неё томик и продолжал чтение.  
  
   Ребята почти всё время обсуждали книги или просто гуляли по парку, о чём-нибудь болтая. Сомнения по поводу безопасности городка не покидали Гарри, и он повсюду таскал за собой волшебную палочку — благо, в огромных карманах мешковатых джинсов её можно было без проблем спрятать. Иногда Поттеру казалось, что Шеффер что-то подозревает — такой серьёзной и задумчивой она иногда становилась, но девушка ничего не говорила, и Гарри на время успокаивался, вовсю наслаждаясь её компанией. О своей жизни они друг другу рассказывали мало. У Поттера не было никакого желания вспоминать про жизнь у Дурслей, а говорить про Хогвартс он не имел права. Аэлита, кажется, тоже не горела желанием ворошить своё прошлое и не рассказывала, где жила до этого. Впрочем, иногда в её речи проскальзывал французский акцент, но она не коверкала слова так сильно, как, например, Флёр, так что Гарри подумал, что, скорее всего, Шеффер просто какое-то время жила во Франции.  
  
   Кажется, за эти несколько недель они успели исходить небольшой городок вдоль и поперёк. Поттер, неожиданно для себя, сильно вытянулся и загорел, а Аэлиты же лицо и плечи быстро покрылись яркими веснушками, а волосы выгорели, став ещё светлее. Ребята почти весь день проводили на улице, хотя Поттеру частенько приходилось просто сбегать, пока его не нагрузили работой. Тётя Петунья недовольно кривилась, но, кажется, в конце концов решила, что чем дальше ненормальный племянник будет от дома, тем лучше для них. Да и после запрета на полив лужаек сад начал неумолимо засыхать, и возиться с газоном или кустами уже не было смысла.  
  
   Когда гулять стало особо и негде, а на Англию опустилась кошмарная жара, они стали часто сидеть у Аэлиты дома. Гарри узнал, что девушка живёт вдвоём с отцом, но сам ни разу не видел мистера Шеффера: он часто пропадал на работе, поздно возвращался, а когда приходил, то почти всё время проводил в своём кабинете. Мужчина умудрялся приходить домой совершенно тихо и так незаметно проскальзывал мимо гостиной, где они обычно сидели, что Поттер ни разу не видел его в лицо, хотя, уходя вечером домой, мог заметить в окне второго этажа его силуэт, освещённый настольной лампой.  
  
   Уходить всегда не хотелось — Гарри знал, что дома его совершенно не ждут. Всё, что ему оставалось делать по вечерам, — это корпеть над домашкой. Поттер по-прежнему методично зачёркивал дни на календаре, ожидая осени, но его письма к друзьям стали заметно короче. Он ничего не написал ребятам про Аэлиту, чувствуя, что она принадлежит только этой, неволшебной, части его жизни; к тому же, когда Гарри в письме для Гермионы упомянул, что теперь часто гуляет по всему городу, в ответ ему пришло длиннющее обеспокоенное послание. Грейнджер всерьёз переживала, что на него могут напасть Пожиратели Смерти — Гарри только удивился, что Гермиона написала об этом только сейчас, хотя его самого такие мысли посещали ещё в начале лета. У Поттера возникло неприятное чувство, что его пытаются убедить безвылазно сидеть на Тисовой, словно он — нашкодивший ребёнок. Никаких важных новостей опять не было, только уйма отговорок — мол, ребятам запретили писать о таком, ведь сову могли перехватить. Гарри это письмо от Грейнджер, разозлившись, выкинул.  
  
   С Сириусом он общался по-прежнему хорошо, даже пару раз спрашивал совета, когда работал над заданием по трансфигурации. Крёстный подбадривал его по мере сил, и это получалось у него определённо лучше, чем у Рона и Гермионы. Но Поттер, читая его письма, чувствовал, что Сириусу и самому приходится несладко, хотя Блэк заверил его, что находится в безопасном месте.  
  
   Приближался август, и Аэлита часто стала пропадать куда-то. Иногда она предупреждала заранее, что ей придётся куда-то отлучиться из городка, хотя ни разу не говорила, куда именно, но часто Гарри, придя к дому Шефферов, обнаруживал только короткую записку на блокнотном листе, зажатую между косяком и дверью. Перед его днём рождения Аэлита с отцом и вовсе пропала — и единственным, что спасло Поттера от бесцельного сидения в своей комнате, были книги.  
  
   Он уже начал забывать, какими ужасными и нудными могут быть каникулы у Дурслей.  
  
   Пока Поттер был оторван от волшебного мира, его существование начало медленно, но верно закручиваться вокруг новой знакомой. Он точно знал, что Аэлита обожает черничные кексы и терпеть не может зелёный чай. Он знал, как она сосредоточенно закусывает губу и становится немного грустной, когда играет на фортепиано. Он знал, что Шеффер не любит свои веснушки, и каждый раз, отчаянно краснея, убеждал её, что это очень мило.  
  
   Он знал почти всё о её настоящем, хотя мало слышал о прошлом.  
  
   Но Гарри совершенно не знал, что делать, когда придёт сентябрь.  
  


***

  
  
   Утром тридцать первого июля Поттер проснулся от настойчивого уханья нескольких сов. Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза и легонько похлопал ладонью по тумбочке, пытаясь нашарить очки. Наконец обнаружив их, парень сел на кровати. Совы, до этого топтавшиеся на подоконнике, тут же перелетели к нему и принялись толкаться: каждая хотела вручить свою посылку первой. Гарри весело фыркнул, наблюдая за ними. Наконец вперёд выбился чёрный угрюмый филин, швырнул ему на колени свёрток, который держал когтями, с таким видом, словно сделал Поттеру величайшее одолжение. Напоследок цапнув адресата за палец, птица ухнула и тут же улетела. Букля позволила погладить себя, ласково заухав при этом, отдала две коробки со сладостями, которые прислали Рон с Гермионой, и вернулась в свою клетку, чтобы попить. Небольшая коричневая сова вручила ему посылку от Хагрида и тоже поспешила улететь.  
  
   Гарри улыбнулся, взглянув на свою любимицу, и принялся копаться в подарках, однако вскоре его праздничное настроение улетучилось, когда он добрался до открытки Гермионы.  
  
    — Надеюсь, мы встретимся очень скоро, — недовольно передразнил он, швыряя открытку на стол. Букля вопросительно ухнула, но Поттер не обратил на неё внимания. — Конечно, если дело пойдёт так и дальше, то мы очень-очень скоро увидимся — на вокзале первого сентября!  
  
   Нудно зазвенел будильник, который Гарри забыл отключить. Рассержено отпихнув от себя коробки с подаренными сладостями, Поттер выключил адское устройство для побудки и потопал в ванную комнату.  
  
   Когда на завтрак тётя подала ему вялый салат, даже не пожелав доброго утра, Гарри думал, что хуже дня рождения уже и быть не может. Кое-как проглотив свою порцию, стараясь не сильно кривиться при этом, Поттер прихватил кое-какие сладости из коробок, по которым нельзя было сказать, волшебные они или нет, и вышел из дому, направившись к Аэлите.  
  
   В двери торчала та же самая записка, что и последние три дня. Гарри в сердцах пнул ни в чём не повинное крыльцо — пальцы ощутимо заныли — и уныло поплёлся в парк. Пристроившись у раскидистого дерева, Поттер вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза, явно планируя просидеть здесь весь день.  
  
    — Гарри! Гарри! С днём рождения!  
  
   Аэлита плюхнулась на траву рядом с ним, стискивая парня в объятиях. Тот сначала не понял, что происходит, и только когда Шеффер потрепала его по волосам и отстранилась, Поттер расплылся в улыбке.  
  
    — Аэлита! Я уж думал, тебя и сегодня не будет. Где ты пропадала?  
  
    — Я только что приехала, — отмахнулась она, не ответив на последний вопрос. — Смотри-ка!  
  
   Шеффер выудила из сумки подарок, аккуратно завёрнутый в яркую бумагу, и торжественно вручила его Гарри. Тот, сбивчиво поблагодарив подругу, принялся быстро его распаковывать. Аэлита же устало откинулась на траву, пристроив голову на коленях у Поттера.  
  
    — Айвенго? — он погладил корешок, вглядываясь в тиснение на красной обложке. — Чёрт, это здорово! Спасибо, Аэлита, я… Аэлита?  
  
   Девушка уже провалилась в глубокий сон. Гарри нахмурился, заметив у неё под глазами фиолетовые круги. Да и вообще, Аэлита выглядела жутко уставшей и осунувшейся. То, что она сознательно уходила от ответа, не рассказывая, где пропадала все эти дни, было очень странно, но Поттер сомневался: имел ли он право расспрашивать?  
  
    _Где-то за много миль от них исчезли последние волнения в пространстве над полуразрушенной лачугой Гонтов. Кольцо с Воскрешающим камнем вернулось на прежнее место — только вот осколка души Волдеморта в нём уже не было._


	3. Chapter 3

      Перемещение завершилось, и двери сканера разъехались в стороны у неё перед носом. Аэлита вцепилась в стенки, чтобы не упасть, и выглянула наружу, в легкий полумрак помещения, потолок которого терялся в темноте. Пусто. Кеды гулко застучали по обшитому металлом полу. Лифт послушно открылся, Шеффер устало нажала на кнопку и прислонилась к стене. Кабина ползла вверх полминуты, и за это время девушка, словно мантру, прокручивала в голове имена, лица, воспоминания. Она уже и не помнит, кто это посоветовал, но цепляется за этот маленький ритуал словно одержимая. Ей кажется, что это единственный способ сохранить связь с реальностью. Папе проще: много лет проработав с компьютерами, а потом и вовсе проведя десять лет в виде бестелесного скопления данных, начинаешь спокойнее относиться к наличию детально проработанных виртуальных реальностей. Ребята тоже воспринимают это совсем не так: они не сидят там по несколько дней подряд, да и перемещаются только в активных аватарах. Впрочем, Аэлита их не обвиняет — им по-другому нельзя.  
  
      Но чем дальше, тем больше ей кажется, что она медленно сходит с ума.  
  
       _“Сегодня семнадцатое ноября 2006 года.”_  
  
      Механизм натужно скрипит, и девушка морщится.  
  
       _“Я Аэлита Стоунз-Хоппер-Шеффер.”_  
  
      Кабину встряхивает.  
  
       _“Я Воин Лиоко.”_  
  
      Лифт останавливается, и внешние двери медленно, словно нехотя, разъезжаются.  
  
       _“Наша цель — уничтожить Зену.”_  
  
      Одд машет рукой, приветствуя Аэлиту, Ульрих и Уильям только кивают. Юми выглядит обеспокоенной. Шеффер чувствует, что эта переброска далась ей тяжелее обычного, но держится, и потому выдавливает из себя вялую улыбку, словно заверяя, что всё нормально. Жереми продолжает что-то объяснять, даже не обращая внимания на её появление — или просто не подаёт виду.  
  
      — Мне удалось вытащить из объектной базы изображения необходимых предметов и людей, которые были заражены, но их месторасположение нам неизвестно. Кольцо было не так хорошо экранировано, но даже так его было нелегко обнаружить. Если же мы выйдем на первоисточник, то по остаточным энергоканалам сможем точно вычислить, где расположены остальные.  
  
      — Мы ошиблись, — тихо подала голос Аэлита, но её услышали все.  
  
      — В чём именно? — Лора уже деловито потянулась к компьютеру. Белпуа же лишь озадаченно поправил очки и сжал губы: ему никогда не нравились неожиданные новости, которые рубили на корню его тщательно продуманные стратегические планы.  
  
      — Гарри — не основной носитель, — Аэлита устало потёрла переносицу. Одд пододвинулся, и она присела на бортик вокруг огромного голографического проектора, — тоже побочный.  
  
      — Ты точно в этом уверена? — Готье уже деловито щелкала по клавишам. Она обернулась, поправив выбившиеся из пучка светлые волосы.  
  
      — Лора, ты сама программировала визоры, — в тоне Аэлиты не было ни капли раздражения, только усталость. — Я сравнила данные с тем, что видела на кольце. И ещё потоки… — голос сорвался на хрип, Шеффер закашлялась. Одд сразу же протянул ей бутылку воды. Сделав глоток, Аэлита продолжила: — Поток один. Он гораздо активнее, чем можно было бы предположить, но, — она развела руки в стороны, — всё же только один. Гарри не может быть основным.  
  
      — Значит, всё же, второй, — Готье кивнула, задумавшись. — Поэтому его информационный фон более нестабильный и слабый.  
  
      — Бле-еск, — Жереми снял очки. Выглядел он не менее усталым, чем Аэлита — наверное, весь день без отдыху расшифровывал эту базу. — Только этого нам не хватало.  
  
      — В чём проблема? — Ульрих был явно озадачен. — Ведь хоть на нём есть защита, этот человек уже обнаружен — значит, один кусок кода уже есть.  
  
      — Проблема в том, что главный объект слишком хорошо экранирован, — Белпуа начал нервно ходить туда-сюда. — Я думал, что мы сможем быстро выйти на все остальные, но… Ладно, — парень снова нацепил очки и остановился. — В таком случае нужно устранить заражённый объект как можно быстрее.  
  
      — Как вы можете так легко говорить об этот? — горько сказала Шеффер и поморщилась.  
  
      — Он всего лишь программа.  
  
      — Он _человек_ , — Аэлита вскочила, с неприязнью уставившись на растерянного Жереми и невозмутимую Лору. — Такой же, как и мы с вами.  
  
      Шеффер развернулась и стремительно бросилась к лифту. Никто не пошёл следом за ней, и под мрачную напряжённую тишину девушка раздражённо хлопнула по кнопке. Кабина закрылась, поднимаясь вверх.  
  
      Порывистые движения отозвались болью. В висках стучало. Аэлита не помнила, как выбралась наружу. Несколько поворотов, узких коридоров с тусклыми лампочками, пустых машинных залов, ржавых лестниц — и она буквально вывалилась на берег через неприметную служебную дверь.  
  
      Шеффер прислонилась к ограждению. Покрытая ржавчиной лестница уходила вниз от маленькой площадки почти сразу же у неё из-под ног. Внизу, на земле, валялся какой-то строительный мусор. Мимо неторопливо текла вода, мутная, тёмная, как и во всякой городской речке. Было прохладно и сыро даже в этом закутке, который освещался заходящим солнцем.  
  
      Аэлита стянула резинку с волос — розовые пряди рассыпались по плечам. Она прикрыла глаза и поёжилась, подставляя ветру лицо. Боль в голове слегка притихла. Впрочем, к этой боли она привыкла, как и к постоянной усталости после полной переброски, потому что знала: если другие попробуют занять её место, то будут чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Когда они только-только вышли на этот виртуальный мир, выявив активный сигнал Зены, Жереми настоял на необходимости полного внедрения — уже была возможность перебрасывать аватары, но их внешность была слишком приметной. Первым отправился Ульрих — всего на час — и при возвращении потерял сознание в сканере. Его ещё долго не могли привести в чувство. Со всеми, кроме неё, было точно то же самое.  
  
      Белпуа пришёл к выводу, что структура этого мира значительно отличается от Лиоко. Для него приходилось создавать не упрощённый аватар, а сложную конструкцию с кучей разных параметров, которые во всех деталях моделировали физический объект. Процесс полного перемещения чем-то напоминал обычную материализацию, и сложности в нём не было — новое “физическое” тело соотносилось с Лиоко-формой так же, как и данные о реальном теле при перемещении. Проблема оказалась в том, что это второе тело при выходе из Земли-2, как её окрестили ребята, не исчезало бесследно и не отключалось. Во время пребывания на Лиоко эти две структуры не мешали друг другу, но при попытке девиртуализации сразу вступали в конфликт. Компьютер пытался стереть лишнее “тело”, а заодно переносил воспоминания, перезаписывая их. Всё бы ничего, но к этому моменту аватар уже отключался, и система не могла бросить на этот дополнительный процесс ресурсы компьютера — использовался мозг самого человека, его память. Процесс шёл прямо во время восстановления материального тела, и ребята просто не могли вынести таких нагрузок. Попытка написать дополнительный системный модуль, который бы открывал доступ к ресурсам суперкомпьютера, с треском провалилась. Всё, что оставалось делать ребятам — высаживаться в этот виртуальный мир в своих аватарах, что требовало постоянной энергетической подпитки, но не создавало нового тела.  
  
      Но Аэлита этим почти не пользовалась: для неё длительные переброски были _возможны_ , пусть и сопровождались неприятной болью. Она могла провести там не больше нескольких дней подряд, но всё же _могла_ , и даже не теряла после этого сознание.  
  
      Ей в наследство достались не только розовый цвет волос — результат маминых экспериментов со своим генетическим кодом во время первых виртуализаций, — но и феноменальная память. Долгой виртуальный сон и привязка к суперкомпьютеру всё же сделали своё дело. Её мозг обрабатывал информацию быстрее и точнее, чем чей-либо ещё.  
  
      — Аэлита?  
  
      Она лишь слегка повернула голову, покосившись на блондинку, которая тоже вышла наружу. Готье обхватила себя руками, поёжившись от холода: куртку она забыла в лаборатории.  
  
      — Пойдём. Нам… — она вздохнула. — Хорошо, _мне_ нужна твоя помощь.  
  
      Шеффер отвернулась и, опустив голову, буквально вцепилась в перила. Не из-за того, что она чувствовала себя плохо, нет. Ей давно перестали нравиться методы работы Жереми — да и Лора, которая не так давно пришла в их команду, мало что изменила. Всё чаще в борьбе с Зеной они просто уничтожали, а не лечили, иногда банально подрывая секретные лаборатории с ценнейшим оборудованием. Счёт шёл на дни, и единственной целью было устранить угрозу как можно быстрее. Вырезать. _Стереть._  
  
      — Аэлита, — голос Готье стал настойчивее, приобретя командирские нотки. Шеффер фыркнула, но все же развернулась к ней лицом. Лора вздёрнула подбородок, сжав челюсть — было видно, что у неё вот-вот застучат от холода зубы, но она хотела выглядеть внушительно, несмотря ни на что.  
  
      Шеффер сдалась, кивнув. Лора развернулась и проскользнула за дверь, прячась от ветра. Солнце зашло, алое небо начинало медленно выцветать. Аэлита бросила ещё один короткий взгляд на мост, соединяющий остров и старый завод, стоящий на нём, с остальной частью города, и последовала за блондинкой.  
  
      Однако далеко они не ушли: в первом же зале Лора остановилась. Шеффер устало привалилась к стене, мысленно сетуя на разболевшуюся голову. Готье осмотрелась, вытащила из завалов что-то, на что можно было присесть, не рискуя упасть на пол и сломать себе что-нибудь, и подтащила Шеффер к себе.  
  
      — Держи, — из неприметной сумки на плече были извлечены таблетки от головной боли и маленькая бутылка с водой. — Выглядишь отвратительно.  
  
      — Спасибо, — вяло отозвалась Аэлита, проигнорировав выпад девушки. Лора опустилась рядом с ней и сосредоточенно свела брови к переносице, словно хотела что-то сказать, но сомневалась. Шеффер посмотрела на неё, не скрывая удивления. Такое поведение было Готье совершенно не свойственно: та всегда отличалась прямолинейностью, упрямством и напористостью, граничащей с наглостью. Аэлита было напряглась и начала всматриваться в её глаза, но быстро сообразила, что это не мог быть фантом: лже-Лора наверняка бы напала на неё ещё снаружи, и уж точно не стала бы помогать.  
  
      — Прости меня за то, что я сказала тебе там. Я не хотела пугать ребят, — начала она осторожно, — но… агх, — Лора опустила взгляд, потом выдохнула ещё раз, провела ладонями по лицу, убирая волосы со лба. Ещё пару мгновений она сидела неподвижно, словно собираясь с духом, и снова подняла глаза на Аэлиту. — Я сомневаюсь, что эта “Земля-2”, — она иронично усмехнулась, — так уж проста. В какой-то момент я даже принялась строить безумные теории о том, что мы пробили канал в параллельный мир, — Готье неопределённо махнула рукой, — но это, конечно, маловероятно. Только вот для простой виртуальной реальности этот мир… мягко говоря, слишком сложен, тебе не кажется?  
  
      Шеффер промолчала, отставляя бутылку в сторону и полностью сосредотачивая своё внимание на блондинке рядом с собой. Та снова опустила взгляд на свои руки и продолжила:  
  
      — Сначала первый сигнал: он был прерывистым, слабым — до того, как мы пробили к нему портал в Цифровом море. Тогда Жереми решил, что вирус просто активизировался, но сейчас, — Лора сделала паузу, — мне кажется это абсурдным. Такого никогда не было раньше. Да и… Поиск локации не сработал. Вообще!  
  
      — Такое было один раз, — спокойно отозвалась Аэлита. Заметив удивлённый взгляд Готье, она пояснила: — Это была Реплика Сектора Пять, и она находилась на спутнике, который уже запустили на орбиту.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что нечто подобное происходит и в этот раз, — фыркнула Готье.  
  
      — Не поверишь, — вяло хмыкнула Аэлита, — но в этот раз я с тобой согласна.  
  
      Лора снова посерьёзнела и неожиданно тихо сказала:  
  
      — Я даже боюсь представить, куда мы могли влезть. Этот мир… Я была там всего дважды, но там всё выглядит _абсолютно_ так же, как на Земле. Я могу представить, что кто-то создал биологическую модель, охватывающую целую страну, но я не могу поверить в то, что кому-то под силу проработать её _так_.  
  
      — И мы никогда не исследовали Цифровое море вокруг этого места, — Шеффер тоже посерьёзнела. — Визуализации, которые создаёт суперкомпьютер для того, чтобы мы могли нормально путешествовать, не в состоянии смоделировать подобное.  
  
      Некоторое время они молчали, не глядя друг на друга.  
  
      — Значит, ты и правда готова предположить, что это параллельный мир?  
  
      — После всего, что я видела… Я готова поверить даже в это.  
  
      Готье посмотрела на неё. Аэлита зачесала назад свои розовые волосы, снова собирая их в хвост.  
  
      — Хотя… Не знаю. Чёрт возьми, я не знаю, — Шеффер тяжело выдохнула, словно хотела выпустить всю свою усталость. — То, во что мы ввязались, слишком сложно для понимания.  
  
      Готье кивнула, соглашаясь, и порывисто встала. Теперь она снова была прежней Лорой: решительной и уверенной в своих силах. Аэлита только улыбнулась её метаморфозе, но говорить ничего не стала и лишь молча поднялась следом.  
  
      У самого лифта она, наконец, решилась задать мучавший её вопрос.  
  
      — Мы ведь не станем удалять, — Шеффер сглотнула, — _его_? Что бы ни случилось?  
  
      — Я не думаю, что у нас есть хоть какое-то право на это, — с прежней серьёзностью отозвалась Лора, на мгновение посмотрев ей прямо в глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Люди, читающие этот фик чисто из-за ГП без знания КЛ, прошу меня простить. Если вы осилили этот кусок псевдотехнической информации, приправленной переживаниями героев, то я вас поздравляю. А теперь о грустном: это было явно неканонно. Магия AU в деле.  
> Но если все эти технические заморочки - явно дело десятое, то было здесь несколько финтов ушами, которые мб выглядят странно, но впихнуты не просто так. Так что для тех, кто в теме (или не очень) маленькое лирическое отступление.  
> 1) Франц живее всех живых. Но на Земле материализоваться пока не может, оформленного аватара у него тоже пока нет.  
> 2) Вообще у Аэлиты не тройная фамилия, а три отдельных, но здесь шло скорее перечисление, ведь, по сути, она может равноправно ими пользоваться, называя себя, верно?  
> 3) Время действия. Тут я долго сомневалась, сказать по правде. Явно какие-то даты в каноне не называются вообще. Всё, что мне удалось найти - замечание на оф сайте в статье о Хрониках, где говорилось, что время действия Эволюции было режиссером сдвинуто на 2013, хотя канонно Франц и Аэлита ушли в Лиоко в 1994, а Жереми обнаружил их в 2003, поэтому я проставила 2003+3=2006, чтобы ребятам было примерно 15-16 лет. Однако на англоязычной вики говорится, что Франц работал в проекте Карфаген в конце 80-х и в 90-х. Если Антею похитили уже после того, как они вышли из проекта, то это явно должен быть не 94-й, потому что в воспоминаниях Аэлиты ей явно не больше лет восьми, а переместились они когда девочке было около 13-ти  
> Опять про возраст Аэлиты. Иногда почему-то указывается 11 + столько же времени на Лиоко, вместо 13+9, но все источники сходятся на том, что на самом деле ей на момент начала действий было 22. /это ведь было на начало истории, я ничего не путаю?/ В общем, хоть я в фендоме года так три с половиной, наверно - путаюсь до сих пор. Крч, просто забейте на это, ребята.  
> 4) Короче, от Эволюции тут осталась только Лора как персонаж. Все остальное /вот эдак с конца 4 сезона/ - авторские пляски с бубнами.


	4. Chapter 4

   Лора поёрзала на диване, закончив излагать мистеру Шефферу свои предположения. Аэлита, сидевшая рядом, заметила её напряжение и ободряюще улыбнулась девушке, прежде чем посмотреть на отца. Вальдо, который во время рассказа напряжённо смотрел в окно, сел в кресло напротив девушек и сказал, наконец:  
  
    — Не совсем, — он задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Это не параллельный мир, я в этом уверен. Это творение человеческих рук… Хотя, надо признать, гениальное.  
  
    — Вы в этом уверены, _сэр_? — не скрывая любопытства, перебила его Готье и, как-то нервно оглядевшись, добавила: — Здесь всё такое… _реальное_.  
  
    — Реальное, да не совсем. Я успел провести кое-какие наблюдения, — мужчина потянулся за чашкой чая, отпил немного и продолжил: — Пока я точно не знаю, почему в моём случае проявляются такие нестыковки. Но этот мир — в ваше отсутствие — выглядит для меня гораздо менее настоящим. Да и ощущения притупляются. Вроде бы я _понимаю_ , что я должен чувствовать в тот или иной момент, но этого не происходит. Как будто, — мужчина задумчиво повертел в руках чашку, подбирая слова, — команда приходит прямо в мозг: “это холодное, а это шершавое”, но тактильной информации, по сути, нет. Вообще нет — я специально разделил потоки внешних данных, чтобы проверить. Визуальные и слуховые ощущения же упрощаются до необходимого минимума.  
  
    — Ты думаешь, это из-за аватара?  
  
    — Да, он ведь у меня чисто энергетический, без подобного телу макета, — кивнул Вальдо. — И перемещаюсь сюда я по-другому, без помощи башни. Просто встраиваюсь, скажем так.  
  
    — И мир принимает вас за своего, — задумчиво пробормотала Лора. Вдруг девушка вскинулась: — А вы можете изнутри влиять?..  
  
    — Нет, — Шеффер покачал головой, — я могу модифицировать только ту информацию, что непосредственно касается меня. Но я не пробовал что-то менять, подключаясь к внешней оболочке, — заметил он тут же.  
  
    — Это может сработать, — обрадовалась Аэлита. — Мы должны попробовать! Лора, ты сможешь выйти на связь вечером?  
  
    — Думаю, да, — Готье была предельно серьёзна. — Жереми продолжает расшифровку баз данных, но, думаю, он сможет перебросить меня ещё раз, — девушка сосредоточенно сжала губы и спросила: — А сможем ли мы найти очередной элемент кода таким образом? Это бы здорово ускорило нашу работу?  
  
    — Мы можем хотя бы попробовать, — заметил Вальдо.  
  
    — Отлично, — Готье довольно тепло улыбнулась. — Тогда надо обсудить ещё кое-что…

***

  
   Поттер мчался к дому Аэлиты со всех ног. И совсем не потому, что друзья кузена именно сегодня все, как один, разъехались куда-то по делам, и Дадли заскучал — просто Гарри хотел побыстрее увидеться с подругой. Подбежав к крыльцу, Поттер услышал приглушённые голоса, доносящиеся из открытого окна гостиной. Слов было не разобрать, но голос Аэлиты он узнал без труда — Поттер облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь, что она, по крайней мере, дома. Тут до него донёсся ещё один девичий голос, но Гарри сразу не обратил на это внимания, привычно позвонив в дверь. Только когда голоса смолкли, Поттер пристыжено подумал, что у Шеффер, наверное, гости, и он пришёл совсем некстати.  
  
    — Гарри! — Аэлита приоткрыла дверь, и парень не смог не улыбнуться. На лице девушки тоже промелькнула улыбка, но Аэлита, тут же посерьёзнев, добавила: — Подожди меня немного, ладно? — и, не успел Поттер хоть что-то ответить, дверь тут же закрылась.

    Он растерянно застыл на месте. Такая встреча ошеломила его, и на мгновение Гарри даже почувствовал себя обиженным, но попытался убедить себя, что у Аэлиты вполне может быть какое-то срочное дело. Прошло полминуты, а может, чуть больше, и входная дверь открылась снова. Две девушки вышли на крыльцо, и Гарри попытался наспех пригладить свои вихры, чувствуя себя немного неловко.  
  
    — Познакомься, Лора, это Гарри, — Аэлита посмотрела на Поттера, и тот попытался выдавить из себя улыбку. Вторая девушка, блондинка, жутко напомнила ему мать Малфоя: хоть она и не кривилась, но в её осанке, во взгляде чувствовался налёт превосходства.  
  
    — Очень… приятно, — бегло оглядев его с головы до ног, сказала она наконец и протянула Гарри руку. Тот пожал её, радуясь, что хотя бы надел сегодня нормальную рубашку. По блондинке было видно, что она не в восторге от его внешнего вида, а уж если б он надел что-то более старое, то Лора уж точно скривилась бы — Гарри был в этом уверен. Впрочем, девушка тут же довольно вежливо улыбнулась и, повернувшись к Аэлите, спросила: — Не проводишь меня до остановки?  
  
    — Да, конечно, — кивнула Шеффер, спускаясь вместе с подругой с крыльца, и повернулась к Гарри, показывая, чтобы он шёл следом.  
  
   Лора тоже обернулась на него, заметно тряхнув волосами, которые были в этот раз собраны в хвост, и тут же обратилась к Аэлите по-французски:  
  
  — Скорей бы Жереми разобрался с этими базами! Я тоже увидела это, ты была права, но, — Готье ещё раз покосилась на Гарри, — что с его распределением энергии? Помимо стандартного запаса словно наслаивается другой. И эти слои циркулируют. Это так странно. Ты обратила внимание на эти каналы?  
  
    — В правой руке и в основании шеи? Видела, — серьёзно кивнула Аэлита.  
  
    — Думаешь, это вызвано связью с основным носителем?  
  
    — Сначала я тоже так считала, — Шеффер посмотрела на блондинку. — Но вчера вечером я заметила подобное у старухи с нашей улицы. Только вот, — Аэлита сделала паузу, припоминая, — канал в руке был не так развит. Он где-то уже в районе локтя истончался и пропадал.  
  
    — А в шее?  
  
    — Как у него.  
  
   Лора хотела было задать ещё какой-то уточняющий вопрос, но Аэлита довольно резко оборвала её, затараторив:  
  
    — Я не думаю, что это так важно. Ты бы лучше присматривала за Жереми, — Шеффер заметно нахмурилась. Лора только фыркнула. — Серьёзно, а вдруг он опять ненароком влезет в настройки погоды? Мне его случайно активированной аномальной жары хватило, спасибо.  
  
   Готье закатила глаза — ей до жары не было никакого дела, а Аэлита сама отказалась от модификации аватара, которая помогла бы ей не обращать внимания на повышенную температуру: боялась, что её поведение от этого будет выглядеть неестественно, и к ней станут относиться с подозрением. В общем, Лора не чувствовала своей вины по этому поводу и уж точно не собиралась перепроверять работу Белпуа.  
  
   Поттер, который плёлся сзади, чувствуя себя лишним и почти несчастным, уже бросил попытки хоть что-либо разобрать в потоке их речи и просто с интересом прислушивался к тому, как говорит Аэлита: у неё был очень приятный голос, и, кажется, девушка отлично владела французским, судя по тому, что она без труда разбирала смысл того потока звуков, который выдавала Лора. Но Гарри был обескуражен тем, как резко изменилось настроение Шеффер со спокойной сосредоточенности на явное недовольство. Хотя, наверное, он больше удивился из-за того, что ни разу не видел Аэлиту раздражённой; девушка враз стала казаться на пару лет старше.  
  
    — Ладно, — протянула Лора, кажется, не замечая, что Гарри безотрывно наблюдает за ними и жутко злится на себя из-за того, что ничего не понимает. — Ладно, давай сменим тему, — Готье уставилась на Аэлиту своими светло-голубыми глазами. — Почему вы с Жереми расстались?  
  
   Шеффер закатила глаза и фыркнула.  
  
    — Почему это всех так волнует?  
  
    — Не представляю, почему это волнует _всех_ , — Готье высокомерно вздёрнула нос, — но _меня_ это волнует по одной-единственной причине: _я_ сейчас встречаюсь с Жереми.

   Аэлита внимательно, серьёзно посмотрела на неё. Потом вздохнула, сцепила руки в замок за спиной и, посмотрев куда-то вдаль, ответила абсолютно ровным голосом:  
  
    — Не сошлись характерами.  
  
    — Аэлита!.. — теперь уже Лора выглядела недовольной.  
  
   Шеффер же словно переложила все негативные эмоции на неё, враз успокоившись. Она тряхнула чёлкой, выгоревшей на солнце чуть ли не до пшеничного оттенка, и, чуть повернувшись к Готье, продолжила:

   — Жереми хороший человек, — она задумчиво прикрыла глаза. Потом вдруг резко распахнула их, уставившись на Лору. — Я благодарна ему за то, что он в своё время смог вытащить меня из Лиоко. Но, — девушка повела плечом, — мне было с ним трудно, — Аэлита вздохнула. Готье всё так же упрямо смотрела на неё, и девушка пояснила: — Если он увлекается какой-то работой, то тут же забывает обо всём на свете. Даже банально поесть и поспать. Да и вообще, всё, о чём он может говорить — это роботы и компьютеры. Остальное для него как будто бы не существует.  
  
   Лора внимательно смотрела на неё ещё какое-то время, а потом, удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, заявила с легкой ноткой превосходства:  
  
    — Что ж, не думаю, что это будет такой проблемой для _меня_.  
  
   Шеффер медленно кивнула, прикрыв глаза, но, судя по дёрнувшемуся уголку губ, она определённо в этом сомневалась. Готье, видимо, не обратила на это ни малейшего внимания. Она ещё раз обернулась на Гарри, скорчив при этом недовольную мину, и переключилась на обсуждение предстоящей вылазки. Поттер послал ей в ответ такой же неприязненный взгляд, который блондинка полностью проигнорировала.  
  
   Пока Поттер гадал, как такая милая девушка вроде Аэлиты вообще может общаться с Лорой, которая показалась ему жуткой врединой, они дошли до абсолютно пустой остановки.  
  
    — Ну ладно, — Лора остановилась, повернувшись к Аэлите. — Иди уж, — Шеффер в ответ приподняла бровь, блондинка только закатила глаза. — Я не собираюсь садиться на автобус, мне просто нужно было ещё немного с тобой поговорить. Я включу отвлекающий экран и перемещусь прямо отсюда.  
  
    — Ладно, — Аэлита вполне миролюбиво улыбнулась ей и повернулась к Гарри.  
  
    — Милая стрижка, кстати! — крикнула Лора ей вслед. — Увидимся вечером!

***

  
   Поттер сидел на кровати в своей комнате, уже несколько минут пялился на томик по истории магии, который держал в руках, и размышлял.  
  
   Какая-то недосказанность между ним и Аэлитой всё разрасталась. Особенно ясно он ощутил это в тот день, когда появилась Лора. Тогда он впервые спросил у Аэлиты что-то касательно её прошлой жизни, но на вопрос о Лоре девушка лишь уклончиво ответила, что Готье — её школьная подруга. Больше она ничего не рассказала, и вообще, после того случая стала чаще впадать в странную задумчивость. И хотя за следующие несколько дней Лора не появилась ни разу, Поттер ощущал, что после её прихода Аэлита отдалилась от него. И если раньше эта скрытность его не беспокоила, то сейчас ему стало как-то неуютно.  
  
   Гарри понимал, что Шеффер имеет полное право молчать, ведь он сам почти ничего не рассказывал о себе. Пока она недостаточно доверяла ему, и Поттер не знал, что с этим делать. Вернее, Гарри видел только одно решение: рассказать ей о себе, о том, что является волшебником. Но этого сделать он не мог. Или?..  
  
   В сентябре он снова отправится в Хогвартс и прервёт контакты с маггловским миром почти на целый год. Аэлите придётся соврать, как и всем остальным, что он учится в закрытой школе для малолетних преступников. Поттер был уверен, что после этого Аэлита точно перестанет с ним общаться. Она осенью пойдёт в обычную школу, подружится с кем-нибудь и забудет его.  
  
   Поттер раздражённо сжал книгу в руках. Он чувствовал себя жутким эгоистом, но ему совершенно не хотелось делиться с кем-либо этой новоприобретённой дружбой. И уж точно не хотелось её терять. Нет, определённо нет.  
  
   Гарри, решившись, запихал книгу в сумку. Раз уж Министерство когда-то не смогло определить, что тот дурацкий торт заколдовал не он, а Добби, то вряд ли они узнают, если он расскажет соседке-маггле о волшебстве. Он в любом случае не решится соврать — лучше уж скажет правду и будет надеяться, что Аэлита её примет. Тогда они смогут общаться с помощью Букли, по крайней мере. Если же нет… Что ж, Поттер предпочитал об этом не думать.  
  
   Когда он добрался до нужного дома, сердце его колотилось то ли от страха, то ли от быстрого бега. Гарри, поколебавшись немного, с силой надавил на кнопку звонка.  
  
   Дверь открыл мистер Шеффер.  
  
   Гарри в растерянности замер на месте. Увидев внушительного мужчину с всколоченными тёмными волосами, в которых уже пробивалась седина, Поттер сразу и не понял, кто перед ним, и даже слегка испугался, решив, что ошибся и позвонил в другую дверь. Однако удивление быстро прошло, и он, слегка запинаясь, спросил:  
  
    — З-здравствуйте, а Аэлита дома?  
  
    — Нет, — он помотал головой и добавил: — Она вернётся только завтра утром. Что-нибудь передать?

    — Не нужно, — Гарри спустился на одну ступеньку вниз, — до свидания!  
  
   Мистер Шеффер кивнул и, нацепив на нос очки, которые до этого держал в руках, скрылся за дверью. Поттер раздосадовано взъерошил волосы. Возвращаться домой не хотелось совершенно, поэтому он в одиночестве отправился парк, где, устроившись на единственных пока целых качелях, принялся от скуки листать ту самую “Историю Магии”, которую хотел показать Аэлите, и даже не заметил, как наступил вечер.  
  
   А вечером в Литтл-Уиннинг пришли дементоры.


	5. Chapter 5

   Шаг, ещё шаг — Аэлита нервничала. Очень. Девушка покосилась сперва на Лору, которая в своём жемчужно-голубом костюме ярко выделялась на фоне леса, потом на тёмную громаду замка и остановилась у края защитного поля.  
  
    — Не волнуйся, принцесса, — Одд, развалившийся на земле, добродушно ей улыбнулся. — Хэй, мадам Эйнштейн, ты там скоро?  
  
   Шеффер тряхнула головой — когда-то Делла Роббиа именно её в шутку называл “миссис Эйнштейн”. Давно уже, когда Аэлита и Жереми ещё были парой. Теперь же прозвище перекочевало на Лору, которая просто терпеть не могла подколов Одда и жутко раздражалась, стоило её так назвать. Вот и сейчас она в ответ сурово посмотрела на парня, впрочем, не прекратив контролировать переносную установку, которая должна была отпугнуть любых существ, обладающих разумом, от этого места, чтобы ребята могли пробить поле незаметно.  
  
   Аэлита вздохнула, приготовившись выслушивать очередную перепалку, но её отвлёк загоревшийся сигнал передатчика.  
  
    — Что такое? — недовольно выпалила она, ожидая увидеть Жереми, и только потом посмотрела на экран. — Папа?  
  
    — Аэлита, — торопливо и взволнованно начал отец, — в городе что-то творится с энергетическим фоном, возникла местная погодная аномалия… Хотя, кажется, дождь уже начал стихать, — он быстро взглянул на что-то. — Я не представляю, что это могло быть. Нужно точнее исследовать остаточный эффект, но моих ресурсов не хватит, — он наклонился к экрану, — мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.  
  
   Шеффер глубоко вздохнула.  
  
    — Я не могу вернуться прямо сейчас, — она виновато пожала плечами. — Мы ещё с утра смогли с помощью воспоминаний сфокусировать один из сигналов, но до сих пор не смогли пробраться на территорию. Я не могу вернуться. Надо вычищать сейчас — боюсь, в другой раз может не сработать, мы не знаем степени сложности защиты, — Аэлита замолкла и добавила, хоть и с лёгкой неохотой: — Свяжись с Жереми. Может, даже если у него не выйдет примчаться к тебе, он сможет выслать Юми…  
  
    — Скорее, я нашёл брешь! — вдруг крикнул Уильям.  
  
   Аэлита торопливо попрощалась с отцом и бросилась на помощь Лоре. Одд активировал два щита и вклинился ими в энергетический кокон, окружавший замок. Девушки поспешно укрепляли и расширяли получившуюся дыру.  
  
   Только когда Делла Роббиа отошёл, с облегчением выдыхая, и мерцавшие фиолетовым щиты погасли, Шеффер тоже позволила себе успокоиться и мельком взглянуть на часы: всё заняло меньше минуты.  
  
    — Идём, — Лора, приосанившись, махнула рукой и первой полезла в брешь диаметром около метра, края которой мягко мерцали зелёным. Уильям закатил глаза и, обернувшись облаком чёрного дыма, проскочил мимо неё, выбираясь вперёд. Снова приняв материальную форму, он бегло осмотрел территорию и покосился на недовольную блондинку.  
  
    — Только не начинайте ссориться, — проворчала Аэлита, забираясь следом. Одд, покосившись на тёмное переплетение деревьев, проник на территорию замка последним.  
  
   Лора только плотнее сжала губы.  
  
    — Аэлита, засекай сигнал, — коротко бросила она и добавила с лёгкой язвительностью, обращаясь, скорее, к Одду: — Маскировку никто активировать не забыл?  
  
   Дождавшись согласных кивков, она покосилась на Аэлиту, которая, опустившись на колени, сидела с закрытыми глазами и беззвучно шевелила губами, словно мысленно напевала что-то.  
  
    — Последний этаж, метров тридцать от самой высокой башни, — сказала, наконец, Шеффер, поднявшись.  
  
   Добираться до цели было сложно. Лезть через главный вход никто не рискнул, тем более что огромные двери были заперты — пришлось карабкаться по стене. И если для Уильяма, который проскользнул вдоль каменной поверхности в виде чёрного облачка и уже успел залезть через узкое окно внутрь, такой подъём большой проблемы не представлял, как, впрочем, и для Аэлиты с её крыльями, то Одду и Лоре повезло меньше.  
  
    — Да быстрее же! — блондинка, которая буквально повисла на парне, крепко обхватив его руками, была крайне недовольна.  
  
    — Попробовала бы сама! — пропыхтел в ответ Одд, продолжая карабкаться, цепляясь когтями за стену. Без груза он бы легко преодолел эту стену, но Готье, которая, к тому же, постоянно ёрзала, сильно ему мешала. Аэлита поражалась тому, как Делла Роббиа с его худощавым телосложением вообще может тащить кого-то на себе. Конечно, пребывание в виртуальной форме добавляло и силы, и ловкости, но всё же девушка на всякий случай кружила под товарищами, чтобы успеть подхватить Лору, если та вдруг вздумает упасть.  
  
   Готье заткнулась и молчала, пока они не добрались-таки до окна, где Уильям подал ей руку, помогая залезть внутрь. Уставший Одд ввалился следом. Аэлита, мягко приземлившись на каменный пол, обеспокоенно посмотрела на него.  
  
    — О-ох, — его хвост вяло трепыхнулся, — да чтоб я ещё раз на такое согласился…  
  
    — Помолчал бы лучше! — Лора гордо смахнула с костюма несуществующие пылинки. — Аэлита, куда дальше? Аэлита?..  
  
   Все, проследив за взглядом Аэлиты, уставились на гобелен, одиноко висевший на стене. Уильям прищурился и, подойдя ближе, воскликнул:  
  
    — Вот чёрт!  
  
   Изображение на гобелене определённо двигалось, и это было заметно даже при тусклом освещении, которое давали энергетические крылья Аэлиты. Сама девушка стояла, не двигаясь, и всматривалась в структуру плетений. Данные на её визорах мелькали с головокружительной быстротой, и, кажется, Шеффер настолько сосредоточилась, что даже перестала моргать.  
  
    — Л-ладно, я скажу об этом Жереми, пусть поищет информацию, — неуверенно добавила Готье. — Здесь определённо что-то не так.  
  
   Одд легонько прикоснулся к плечу Аэлиты. Та вздрогнула, часто-часто заморгав, и лавина цифр на её экранах погасла.  
  
    — А, д-да, — она зажмурилась, медленно выдохнув. Иногда её мозг спонтанно переходил в режим ускоренной обработки информации, но возвращение к нормальному состоянию всегда было неприятным. — Забавная штука, — вдруг добавила она. — На него как будто энергетический слой наложен, ещё привязка программы…  
  
    — Всё потом, потом, — нетерпеливо прервала её Лора. — Времени мало.  
  
   Аэлита очнулась окончательно и, развернувшись, большими шагами подошла к противоположной стене, провела ладонью по камню.  
  
    — Тайник в стене? — деловито поинтересовался Одд, который, кажется, был не прочь пострелять и разрушить что-нибудь.  
  
    — Нет, тут что-то вроде портала или… не знаю, — Шеффер озадаченно замолчала. — Свёрнутый сгусток пространства, полагаю. Но я не могу понять, как он открывается.  
  
    — Ох, бле-еск! — Уильям закатил глаза. Готье нетерпеливо притопнула ногой, а затем тоже подошла к стене, встав рядом с Шеффер.  
  
   Данбар и Делла Роббиа переглянулись, беспомощно наблюдая, как девушки принялись перебрасываться кучей непонятных им терминов. Одновременно с этим Лора пыталась выйти на связь с Джереми, чтобы он попытался найти какую-нибудь информацию, но передатчик только шипел, помехи даже не давали установить подключение.  
  
    — Может, дадите мне стрельнуть по этой дурацкой стене пару раз? — не выдержал Одд, но под строгим взглядом Лоры обиженно замолк. Впрочем, долго усидеть на месте у него не получилось: он почти тут же начал ходить туда-сюда мимо девушек.  
  
   Когда раздражённая Готье хотела уже шикнуть на него, Одд повернулся, чтобы пройти мимо в четвёртый раз, а в стене что-то хрустнуло.  
  
    — Молодец, Одд, — сказала Аэлита, когда прямо из камня появилась вполне обычная старая дверь, — ты его открыл.  
  
   Пока Готье препиралась с Оддом, пытаясь выяснить, как ему это удалось, Шеффер уверенно схватилась за ручку и, дождавшись, пока подойдёт Уильям, толкнула дверь.  
  
   Данбар опять обернулся дымом и проскользнул вперёд. Попетляв по ближайшим проходам, он вернулся назад.  
  
    — Вроде бы никого, — сказал он, едва принял человеческую форму. — Просто большой склад.  
  
   Одд присвистнул.  
  
    — И как нам здесь её искать?  
  
    — Мы знаем, как она выглядит, и примерно представляем, какой должна быть структура кода. Ты сможешь услышать её, Аэлита?  
  
   Шеффер задумчиво оглядела внушительное помещение, напоминавшее готический собор.  
  
    — Я попробую, по крайней мере.  
  
   Она плавно опустилась на колени, сложив руки, словно в молитве, и затянула тягучий, медленный напев. Сперва ничего не происходило, но потом воздух вокруг девушки словно загустел. Дрогнули какие-то склянки в ближайшей коробке.  
  
   А потом цепочка пульсирующих кругов побежала по полу, подсвечивая сваленные тут и там вещи неоново-розовым цветом. Они словно ощупывали пространство, мягко касаясь каждой вещи — и вещи отзывались в ответ.  
  
   Аэлита сорвалась на высокую ноту, запрокинув голову — и пятна света слились в цельную, мягко мерцающую дорожку. Таким же ровным светом загорелась и диадема, лежавшая на шкафу в десятке метров от ребят.  
  
    — Бинго! — Одд добрался до цели в несколько прыжков и ловко схватил её. Аэлита прервала пение, открыв глаза.  


***

  
   Домой Аэлите удалось вернуться только следующим вечером. Она материализовалась прямо в гостиной и своим неожиданным появлением напугала Юми.  
  
    — Ты что, сидела здесь целый день? — Шеффер устало плюхнулась в кресло.  
  
    — Ну без материализации же можно, — молодая японка, боевой костюм которой как-то не вписывался в степенный антураж английского дома, оторвалась от висевших прямо перед ней тонких голубоватых экранов. — Не волнуйся, я несколько раз возвращалась, чтобы передохнуть. К тому же сейчас выходные, моего отсутствия не заметят. Как всё прошло, кстати?  
  
    — В целом — неплохо, — Аэлита прикрыла глаза и помассировала виски. — Но мы полдня не могли обойти защиту, чтобы не привлечь внимания… А во второй раз тем же путём пройти не получилось. Пока мы были на Лиоко, в Секторе Пять, и избавлялись от этой заразы, кто-то усилил защиту изнутри.  
  
    — Вы не вернули объект на место? — Юми повернулась, внимательно посмотрев на неё. — Мы же с самого начала решили, что не должны вносить значительные изменения!  
  
   Шеффер устало приоткрыла глаза.  
  
    — Мы материализовали диадему обратно и оставили у ворот. Ломать такую защиту второй раз уже не было сил.  
  
   Ишияма не стала препираться дальше, видя, как подруга устала, и снова вернулась к своей работе.  
  
    — Где папа? — вяло поинтересовалась Шеффер. — И что у вас тут стряслось?  
  
    — Твой отец сейчас снаружи, фильтрует поиск по базе данных, пока я обрабатываю информацию здесь, — Юми, широко распахнув свои тёмные раскосые глаза, наклонилась к одному из экранов, чуть ли не уткнувшись в него носом. — Жалко, что в месте аномалии не было камер, приходится искать по тому остаточному фону, что твоему отцу удалось засечь, — девушка вдруг замолчала, повернувшись. — Ты там не спишь, Аэлита?  
  
    — Нет, нет, я в порядке, — она потёрла лицо и пробормотала ещё что-то, но Юми не смогла разобрать слов. — Где это было?  
  
    — В переходе под автотрассой, не так далеко отсюда. Но что там произошло — непонятно.  
  
   Аэлита помолчала, словно переваривая информацию — а может, она просто задремала. Но вдруг девушка встрепенулась, спросив:  
  
    — Не знаешь, когда папа вернётся?  
  
   Ишияма отрицательно помотала головой.  
  
    — Вероятно, пока не найдёт, что ищет. Так всё же случилось что-то серьёзное? — с нажимом поинтересовалась она, резко повернувшись к Аэлите.  
  
    — Не то чтобы, — Шеффер пододвинулась ближе, — просто мы увидели там одну странную штуку: на первый взгляд гобелен как гобелен, но изображение на нём двигалось.  
  
   Юми недоверчиво вздёрнула брови.  
  
    — Не смотри на меня так, я не переутомилась, — беззлобно буркнула Аэлита. — На него была наложена очень сложная энергетическая структура, она и создавала движущуюся картинку. Я хотела влезть в базу и узнать, что это такое. Боюсь, у нас нет возможности посмотреть на эту штуку снова, но что-то я запомнила…  
  
    — Оставь запись, — Ишияма подтолкнула к ней один из экранов, — и вернись в лабораторию, отдохни. Я всё передам.  
  
   Аэлита кивнула, её пальцы резво забегали над клавишами, потом она приложила к экрану ладонь, напрямую передавая данные.  
  
    — Всё? — Юми забрала экран. — Иди-иди, выспись. Выглядишь ужасно.  
  
    — Гарри заходил?  
  
    — Кто? А, — Юми покачала головой. — При мне — нет.  
  
   Аэлита, кажется, выглядела расстроенной и озадаченной одновременно, но больше ничего выяснять не стала и просто молча исчезла.


	6. Chapter 6

      Шеффер покинула кабину сканера с привычно гудящей головой. Из соседнего сканера вышла ещё одна девушка. От Аэлиты она отличалась только цветом свитера и слегка рассеянным выражением на чересчур бледном лице.  
  
      — Аэлита?  
  
      Первая девушка обернулась, вторая — тоже, хотя и немного медленнее. Одд приветливо улыбнулся Шеффер, Ульрих остался стоять с серьёзным лицом, как обычно.  
  
      — Жереми хочет, чтобы вы, — шатен кивнул на Одда, — отправились на Землю-2 и забрали этого… Гарри.  
  
      — Что? — Аэлита тряхнула волосами. — Почему сейчас?  
  
      Штерн только плечами пожал. Аэлита раздражённо закатила глаза и, схватив своего клона за руку, потащила её к лифту. Ребята пошли следом, не проронив ни слова: Шеффер крайне редко выходила из себя, но в такие моменты её лучше было не трогать.  
  
      — Ульрих, будь добр, отведи её обратно в общежитие, — сказала Аэлита, указав на свою копию, которую, кажется, происходящее нисколько не волновало.  
  
      Штерн в ответ коротко кивнул. Вторая Аэлита мягко, но немного отстранённо улыбнулась ему, в то время как первая слегка поморщилась от головной боли.  
  
      Клоны были не самой удачной, но вынужденной мерой. Какие-то поиски и разработки шли постоянно, Аэлита и вовсе, бывало, не выходила из виртуального мира целыми днями — чтобы отсутствия ребят в школе никто не замечал, приходилось пользоваться клонами, созданными с помощью суперкомпьютера. День и ночь три башни на Лиоко горели зелёным светом, копии Аэлиты, Лоры и Жереми исправно ходили на занятия и торчали в общежитии, в то время как их настоящие версии практически не покидали лаборатории, спрятанной на заводе. К тому же, с помощью Вальдо удалось создать программу, которая передавала воспоминания и знания, полученные клоном, настоящему человеку — но эта процедура сопровождалась неизменной головной болью, усталостью и плохим настроением.  
  
      Шеффер вместе с Оддом вышла на уровне, где были расположены все мониторы и управляющие блоки, и сразу же направилась к Жереми, который снова правил какой-то кусок кода, сидя за мониторами. Ульрих вместе с клоном Аэлиты поехал наверх, чтобы вернуть её в школу: к сожалению, как ребята ни старались, дать клону характер и интеллект оригиналов никак не получалось, поэтому за ними нужен был глаз да глаз. Аэлита-2 причиняла больше всего проблем: она была жутко рассеяна и забывчива.  
  
      — Может, ты объяснишь, почему очередной элемент необходимо извлечь прямо сейчас? — поинтересовалась Шеффер, встав сбоку от Жереми. Белпуа отвлёкся от работы и посмотрел на неё.  
  
      — Мы не можем больше ждать. Если его вдруг перевезут — есть большая вероятность, что мы не сможем так же легко найти его во второй раз, — Жереми был предельно серьёзен. — У нас и так проблемы — один из предметов, которые мы ищем, находится явно не там, где должен быть по полученным воспоминаниям. А где именно он теперь — мы не знаем.  
  
      — А ещё мы не знаем, как поведёт себя процедура изъятия в случае с живым носителем, — Аэлита скрестила руки на груди.  
  
      Ещё несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом он твёрдо заявил:  
  
      — Вы с Оддом отправляетесь сейчас.  
  
      Шеффер, развернувшись, стремительно вылетела из лаборатории. Одд едва успел вскочить в лифт следом за ней, до того как захлопнулись двери. Аэлита прислонилась к стенке кабины, недовольно выдохнув.  
  
      В комнате со сканерами из динамика до них снова донёсся голос Жереми:  
  
      — Связь с местом назначения плохая, — недовольно констатировал он. — Виртуализирую вас на Лиоко, доберётесь сами.  
  
      — Есть, шеф! — иронично отозвался Одд, зная, что микрофоны в зале тоже были, но Белпуа в ответ промолчал и запустил перемещение, едва ребята вошли в сканеры.  
  
      Ощущение, что ты рассыпаешься на тысячи мелких кусочков, и тебя проносит сквозь длинную извивающуюся трубу, стало уже довольно-таки привычным. Аэлита спокойно открыла глаза, дожидаясь, когда откроется путь, ведущий от центра Сектора Пять к ангару со Скидом. Головная боль исчезла. Впрочем, обоняние и часть тактильных ощущений тоже — здесь их просто не существовало.  
  
      Нужно было пробежать по петляющему светло-синему лабиринту из огромных блоков-ступеней, с помощью лифта почти мгновенно добраться до ангара, где парила тёмная громада Скидбладнира. Потом — выйти в величественный мир Цифрового моря, постоянно находящегося в движении.  
  
      Несколько порталов, пробитых в пространстве — и вот они на месте.  
  
      Земля-2 снаружи выглядела совсем не так, как Лиоко. Не было и следа той аккуратной шарообразной формы: перед ребятами возвышалась громада, напоминавшая чем-то скопление небоскрёбов или разбитый космический корабль. Строение казалось бесконечным, теряясь в тёмной глубине моря, которую не освещали потоки цифровых данных.  
  
      И где-то там, в этой темноте, находилась пристроенная к Земле-2 полусфера с изогнутым каналом-входом — именно к этому шлюзу, как ребята его называли, Аэлита и направила Скид.  
  
      Её не покидало ощущение, что что-то должно пойти не так.  


***

  
  
      Это было странно, совершенно невозможно; целый месяц Гарри просидел на Тисовой, уже и не рассчитывая уехать оттуда раньше первого сентября, а последние четыре дня после нападения дементоров и вовсе не получал никаких вестей — и вот нежданно-негаданно на идеально чистую кухню дома Дурслей ввалилась целая толпа волшебников, прибывших за ним. Поттер, ещё не совсем веря в происходящее, смущённо и как-то немного скованно кивал в ответ на приветствия магов и только Люпину радостно улыбнулся. Конечно, Гарри до сих пор было обидно, что его сослали к родственникам, оставив под присмотром старушки-сквиба и какого-то незнакомого мага подозрительной наружности, но сейчас это недовольство отошло на второй план. Поттер был рад снова ощутить себя часть волшебного мира, в скором времени увидеть, наконец, крёстного и друзей…  
  
      Он вглядывался в незнакомые лица людей, неотрывно следивших за ним, и, несмотря на лёгкий дискомфорт из-за такого повышенного внимания, Поттер ощущал всё возрастающее воодушевление. Что-то подобное происходило с ним в каждый отъезд с Тисовой: он оставлял за спиной маггловский мир и снова становился частью мира магического. Это было ощущение какой-то _причастности_ к магии. Как бы ему порой ни хотелось быть “просто Гарри” и никогда не вспоминать о Волдеморте, магия была частью его самого, она жила у него внутри, и это определяло всё.  
  
      Он уходил, душа пела, и хотя в уголке сознания ворочалось противное чувство, что он забыл что-то очень-очень важное, Поттер решил просто не обращать на него внимания.  
  
      А потом чувство полёта затмило всё.  
  
      Тисовая улица превратилась сперва в ряд аккуратных прямоугольников, а потом и вовсе затерялась в пёстром тёмно-зелёном полотне. Стало невозможно различить ни дом Дурслей, ни…  
  
      Ветер вырвал из головы все мысли и тревоги. Была только вечерняя прохлада, свист в ушах и отполированное древко метлы. Вверху горели звёзды, внизу мигали жёлтые огоньки фонарей и машин, словно небо отражалось в огромном застывшем озере.  
  
      Они поворачивали, меняя курс, несколько раз; уходили ввысь, пересекая поселения и автострады, и потом опускались снова. Поттер пожалел, что не догадался надеть куртку: вечер сменился ночью, и стало стремительно холодать. Однако когда он уже подумал, что скоро уж точно крепко примёрзнет к метле, Люпин дал команду начинать снижение.  
  
      Огромная паутина огней тёплого жёлтого цвета стремительно приближалась.  


***

  
  
      — Как вы его упустили? — Жереми метался по лаборатории. — Почему, почему не перехватили? Вы ещё могли успеть подобраться!  
  
      Одд быстро оглянулся на Аэлиту, которая сидела, опустив голову, и над чем-то размышляла, и принялся довольно агрессивно, сбивчиво оправдываться:  
  
      — Мы не могли! Те, — он зачем-то ткнул пальцем в экран, — кто забрали его… У них что-то было… Эта штука прошивала даже нашу скрывающую защиту! В нескольких десятках метров! — Делла Роббиа сделал шаг к Жереми. — Мы не могли подобраться! Никак!  
  
      — Вы могли проследовать за ними, — насупившись, медленно возразил Белпуа.  
  
      — Эта штуковина не прекращала работать! А ты, ты вообще где был? — Одд обвинительно указал на него. — Энштейн, мы с тобой полчаса связаться пытались!  
  
      — Зена начал атаку, я не мог…  
  
      — Да хватит уже! — Лора, которая до этого тихо сидела в кресле, не выдержала. — Ваши пререкания ничем не помогут. Сейчас объект под защитой вроде той, что на замке, где мы забирали диадему. Сигнал рассеивается, установить место мы не можем, — Готье развернула кресло и, скрестив руки на груди, уставилась на присутствующих. — Ну, какие будут предложения? Только говорите по делу, ради бога. Никто не виноват, — с нажимом добавила она. — Это была непредвиденная ситуация, но не критическая.  
  
      Все замолчали.  
  
      — Так что?  
  
      — Будем ждать, — подала голос Аэлита, поднимаясь. Она посмотрела на присутствующих, задержав взгляд на Жереми чуть дольше, чем на остальных. — Где бы он ни был, он не может находиться там вечно, — Шеффер замолчала, задумавшись, а потом добавила: — Лора, проверь расположение остальных… На всякий случай.  
  
      Готье коротко кивнула, развернулась к мониторам и, быстро отыскав нужную программу, запустила её.  
  
      — Ну что там? — Жереми подошёл к ней ближе. — Только не говорите мне, что ещё что-то перевезли на другое место!  
  
      — Нет, не в этом дело, — Лора набрала ещё несколько команд, перепроверяя данные. — Где бы он ни был, ещё один элемент находится совсем рядом, под колпаком той же самой защиты, что и Гарри!  
  
      Белпуа выдохнул.  
  
      — Ну хоть одна хорошая новость. Осталось только выяснить, где именно его спрятали.  


***

  
  
      Радость ушла, словно её и не было. Как будто этот мрачный дом выкачал из него положительные эмоции, стоило ему переступить его порог. Это было странно и как-то немного пугающе, но Поттер совершенно не обратил внимания на то, как резко упало его настроение — ему показалось это естественным.  
  
      Холод. Раздражение. Отчуждённость. Гнев.  
  
      — Где я, что это за место?  
  
      — Штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса.  
  
      Поттер резко тряхнул головой.  
  
      — Да что это за Орден, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, наконец?!  
  
      — Его основал Дамблдор ещё в прошлую войну для борьбы Сам-Знаешь-С-Кем, — тут же быстро выпалила Гермиона, словно зачитала текст по книге.  
  
      — Кто в него входит? — Гарри остановился у окна, держа руки в карманах. Какое-то странное ощущение опять заворочалось на краю сознания, но он отбросил его, сосредотачиваясь на разговоре.  
  
      — Немного народу.  
  
      — Мы знаем человек двадцать, — снова подал голос Рон. — Но, вероятно, есть и другие.  
  
      Поттер в упор уставился на них.  
  
      — Ну? — требовательно поинтересовался он. Увидев непонимающие взгляды друзей, Гари неожиданно сорвался: — Что происходит? Что замышляет Волдеморт? Где он? Как мы будем с ним сражаться?  
  
      — Ты же уже слышал — нас не пускают на собрания Ордена, — нервно, осторожно ответила Гермиона. — Мы сами толком ничего не знаем.  
  
      Поттер чувствовал, как внутри клокотала злость, рвущаяся наружу. Хотелось срочно выплеснуть её на кого-то, сорваться… Или просто исчезнуть, оказаться в безразличной тишине и темноте, чтобы остудить бушующий разум.  
  
      Гарри опустил взгляд в пол и, подойдя к окну, прислонился к нему лбом, закрывая глаза. Прикосновение к холодному стеклу на какое-то время успокоило его, но противное ощущение того, что он забыл что-то крайне важное, вернулось с новой силой. Парень принялся судорожно вспоминать, всё ли упаковал в чемодан. Но ведь всё же, Тонкс тогда просто смела вещи заклинанием… Нет, это что-то другое.  
  
      Поттер отстранился от стекла и, подняв голову, открыл глаза. В небе, слегка подёрнутом смогом, загорались звёзды, и имя пришло на ум само, шёпотом сорвалось с губ ещё до того, как он понял всё до конца.


	7. Chapter 7

      Аэлита неподвижно лежала на старом матраце, откинув одеяло в сторону, и наблюдала за изменяющимися деталями голограммы. В фоновом режиме шло, не прерываясь ни на минуту, сканирование башен на Лиоко: последнее неожиданное нападение здорово подорвало планы ребят, и они решили перестраховаться.  
  
      Вот завершилась проверка всех десяти башен лесного сектора, беззвучно промелькнуло сообщение о том, что активированных Зеной среди них не нашлось, и изображение сменилось на карту горного, четвёртого, сектора. Шеффер тихо вздохнула: эта локация всегда ей нравилась больше других, даже несмотря на то, что в густых горных облаках без труда прятались боевые осы. Просто в горах она ощущала себя гораздо спокойнее, умиротворённее, что ли. Она действительно могла _прочувствовать_ этот сектор, подстроиться под сонный пульс летающих скал, сотворить камень любой формы, пришедшей ей на ум, даже прыгнуть дальше обычного — так, что даже без крыльев где-то под рёбрами возникало чувство полёта.  
  
      При воспоминании о полёте в груди шевельнулось что-то тёплое, счастливое, и Аэлите ужасно захотелось оказаться на Лиоко прямо сейчас. Сесть где-нибудь на окраине сектора, где только несколько гор с редкими деревьями да пара вытянутых узких плато, закрыть глаза да помедитировать. Она уверена — к ней бы пришло то самое, _правильное_ решение.  
  
      Но сейчас она находилась не там, среди напрограммированных насыщенно-лиловых гор, исчерченных изящными линиями, а на одном из подземных этажей богом забытого старого завода. И пусть здесь, в лаборатории, было убрано и сухо, а мельтешащая голограмма, испускающая приятное мягкое свечение, напоминала лампы “звёздное небо”, снаружи было мерзко и холодно. Балки проржавели, стены пустых складов на краю острова давно покрылись трещинами — земля неумолимо проседала, — а в подвальных помещениях застаивалась вода, подававшаяся когда-то в систему охлаждения, и стоял отвратительный удушающий запах, такой же мерзкий, как в той давно неиспользуемой ветке канализации, что служила им теперь потайным ходом.  
  
      На стенах вовсю цвела грязновато-ядовитыми пятнами плесень, в нос забивалась пыль, под ногами вечно хрустело разбитое стекло, а какие-то щепки то и дело норовили вонзиться занозами в кожу. Заброшенная фабрика была словно озлобленная вшивая псина, недобро скалящая зубы — и почти безвылазно торчать в этом мрачном здании было не очень-то приятно. Для Аэлиты даже, пожалуй, угнетающе. Как другие к этому относились, она не знала — не спрашивала.  
  
      Мирно спящая рядом Лора зашевелилась, громко вздохнув, и снова затихла. Жереми нервно оторвался от мониторов. Шеффер прикрыла глаза, притворяясь спящей, и снова открыла их только тогда, когда услышала щёлканье старой клавиатуры. Сил на какие-либо другие движения не было, как и желания, поэтому Аэлита просто лежала не шевелясь, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз ноющие мышцы, и наблюдала за изменениями в голограмме.  
  
      Неожиданно Жереми замысловато выругался, особенно громко ударив по клавишам, так что чутко спящая Лора снова зашевелилась, а Аэлита машинально скосила глаза в его сторону. Белпуа опять пытался пробиться сквозь защиту, однако закодированный участок данных, который был им так необходим, упорно не поддавался. Поиски по-прежнему не давали результатов; ребятам даже пришлось на несколько дней отложить исследование Земли-2 и взяться за те данные, что они добыли на старой исследовательской базе в Сибири, лишь бы не сидеть без дела. Только Аэлита по-прежнему большую часть времени торчала в виртуальном мире, с отцом, ещё надеясь выудить какую-то полезную информацию.  
  
      Едва Шеффер прикрыла глаза снова, щёлканье клавиш прервалось и Жереми хрипло произнёс:  
  
      — Ты не могла бы, — он прокашлялся, голос пришёл в норму, — помочь, раз всё равно не спишь?  
  
      Аэлита вяло перевернулась на живот. Пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и, наконец, девушка поднялась с импровизированной постели. Всё тело отдавалось назойливой ноющей болью, словно бьющей куда-то в основание шеи, но Шеффер даже не поморщилась, привычным движением взяв оставленный поблизости ноутбук. В полном молчании она подсоединила все необходимые провода, с каменным выражением на лице подвинула какие-то пустые коробочки от фаст-фуда и целую армию баночек из-под энергетика, села и выжидательно уставилась на Белпуа. Аэлите показалось на какое-то мгновение, что в глазах Жереми промелькнула благодарность: Лора не выносила беспорядка и нередко скандалила по этому поводу, что не могло не утомлять.  
  
      На какое-то мгновение ей даже показалось — вот невозможная мысль! — что всё как раньше, как было очень-очень давно, в самом начале этого сумасшедшего пути. Но гигантские лиловые синяки под глазами да колючая щетина на худом, почти костлявом, посуровевшем лице быстро разрушили это впечатление.  
  
      — Жереми?  
  
      Тот позволил себе устало вздохнуть, снять очки и жестом, полным отчаянного бессилия, помассировать веки. Замер на секунду, превратившись в подобие мраморной статуи — таким мертвенно-бледным он казался в голубоватом свете экранов, — а затем резко выпрямился, откинувшись на затёртую спинку кресла, и принялся диктовать указания.  
  
      Привычная мерная работа прервалась в четвёртом часу утра, когда с ними связался встревоженный Вальдо.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри думал, что более прекрасного утра нельзя и представить.  
  
      Жара, наконец, спала несколько дней назад, и солнце, словно выдохшись, лишь лениво подогревало воздух сквозь редкие рваные облака. Было воскресенье, всего лишь часов шесть утра, и сонная дремота крепко сковывала город — даже те редкие машины, что всё же появлялись на улицах, как будто бы ездили медленнее обычного. Но солнце, время от времени оставляющее ослепляющие блики на витринах закрытых магазинов, наделяло практически пустые улицы какой-то своей, особенной жизнью.  
  
      Бродяга, в облике собаки вьющийся поблизости, с громким весёлым лаем бросился прямо на стаю голубей. Перепуганные птицы с шумом взмыли в воздух.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся — легко и искренне, впервые за последнюю неделю.  
  
      Пока что их грандиозная шалость шла по намеченному плану.  
  
      Поттер расправил плечи, с нескрываемым удовольствием вдыхая пусть и не самый чистый, но не потерявший утренней свежести воздух. Недельное заточение в полузаброшенном пыльном доме, сверху донизу забитом магическими паразитами и далеко не безобидными артефактами, здорово угнетало — по сравнению с этим даже маниакальная чистота, царившая в гостиной Дурслей, казалась уютной. Нет, Гарри был безумно рад проводить каникулы с крёстным — вот только Сириус с каждым днём всё больше и больше мрачнел, превращаясь в какую-то серую тень, призрак жизни в старом доме.  
  
      Тогда Поттеру и пришла в голову мысль об этой безумной вылазке.  
  
      Выбраться было очень непросто. Не из-за орденцев — они редко задерживались в штаб-квартире надолго, а в охране полагались на защитные чары поместья и фиделиус, наложенный Дамблдором, — но в большей степени из-за бдительности Молли. Блэка она по-прежнему недолюбливала, кажется, даже немного побаивалась, и старалась не спускать с Гарри глаз.  
  
      Ладно, первое время и сам Сириус был не в восторге от этой идеи: несмотря на всё своё безрассудство, безопасность крестника он ставил превыше всего. Но стоило Поттеру заикнуться о реальной цели своей вылазки, как в глазах у Блэка словно заплясали чертята.  
  
      Разубедить крёстного в том, что Аэлита — его девушка, Гарри так и не смог. Впрочем, вскоре он бросил это бесполезное дело и с головой погрузился в планирование их вылазки. Всё оказалось достаточно просто: парочка умело наложенных иллюзий, аккуратно сплетённые сонные чары и удачно выбранное время в сумме дали им возможность незаметно выскользнуть наружу.  
  
      Сириус с упоением носился туда-сюда, совсем как обычная собака, пока Поттер торчал на остановке. Однако стоило из-за угла показаться автобусу — судя по номеру, он шёл из пригорода — как Бродяга тут же оказался рядом с парнем. Бело-голубая махина остановилась, из автобуса вышли люди — заспанные, с одинаковыми безразличными выражениями на лицах — и одной из последних на холодный асфальт спрыгнула Аэлита.  
  
      Поттер не сдержал мимолётной улыбки, немного нервно сжав в руке наспех наколдованный перед выходом букет маргариток. Девушка увидела его сразу же, улыбнулась, помахала тонкой рукой и ловко проскользнула вперёд. Гарри и опомниться не успел, как оказался в её объятьях. Но едва он ощутил окутавший его ненавязчивый свежий аромат, как Шеффер отстранилась.  
  
      — Я так рада тебя видеть! — почему-то звучным шёпотом сказала она. Хотя, возможно, у неё от волнения просто сел голос. Девушка выглядела очень взволнованной и вглядывалась в лицо Поттера внимательнее обычного, словно всё ещё сомневалась, что он стоит здесь, перед ней.  
  
      — Прости, что уехал, не предупредив… — потупился Гарри и, опомнившись, протянул ей букетик. Аэлита немного растерянно уставилась на цветы. Поттер смутился, почти физически ощущая весёлый взгляд Сириуса, и пробормотал: — Конечно, это не розы…  
  
      Шеффер осторожно приняла букет, совершено по-девчачьи опустив ресницы, отчего Гарри смутился ещё больше, и тихо сказала:  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Поттеру эта простая благодарность отчего-то показалась совершенно особенной, но он только молча кивнул, ощущая какую-то неприятную сухость в горле.  
  
      Аэлита прищурилась: солнце вдруг выглянуло из-за облака, осветив их, отчего светло-рыжие волосы девушки и сами стали походить на маленькое золотое солнышко. Гарри, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел на её бледные ресницы, почти светящиеся в солнечных лучах, а сама Аэлита… она просто с упоением вдыхала цветочный аромат и наслаждалась ощущением летнего тепла на коже.  
  
      Никто раньше — даже Жереми — не дарил ей цветов.  
  
      Наверное, они могли бы стоять вот так целую вечность, если бы Бродяга не залаял, привлекая к себе внимание. Аэлита удивлённо приподняла брови.  
  
      — Это твой пёс? — поинтересовалась она, присев на корточки. Сириус весело замахал хвостом, усиленно прикидываясь самой обыкновенной собакой.  
  
      — Нет, это… Моего друга, да, — Гарри на секунду замялся, вспоминая дурацкое прозвище, под которым Блэк прятался, пока присматривал за крестником во время турнира. — Его зовут Нюхалз.  
  
      Шеффер коротко, весело рассмеялась и неуверенно протянула руку к собаке. Сириус подался вперёд, благодушно позволяя погладить себя по голове. Кажется, его вся эта ситуация весьма забавляла, судя по плутоватому выражению собачьей морды.  
  
      Когда Аэлита прикоснулась к чёрной шерсти, ей на секунду почудилось, что по руке прошёлся мощный электрический разряд. Сердце словно сделало долгую, вязкую паузу перед очередным ударом, перед взглядом всё поплыло, прежде чем мозг её заработал с удвоенной скоростью. Девушка совершенно отрешённо ерошила мягкую, тёплую шерсть, напряжённо обдумывая происходящее. Огромное количество информации — её почему-то было намного больше обычного — поступало в лихорадочно работающий мозг, мешая мыслям оформиться в стройную картину.  
  
      “Этот пёс — не пёс вовсе”, — наконец, мрачно констатировала она.  
  
      Впрочем, внешне весь этот бессвязный, но мощный поток мыслей никак не проявился: Аэлита с лёгкой, мечтательной полуулыбкой погладила Бродягу по макушке, а потом встала как ни в чём не бывало. Ни Гарри, ни Сириус не заметили этой странной заминки — в отличие от высокого парня с растрёпанной чёрной шевелюрой, который показательно-безмятежно курил на балконе, накинув на плечи кожанку.  
  
      — Ну что, пойдём в парк?  
  
      Гарри печально оглядел безжизненные витрины закрытых магазинов, признавая, что тут их гениальный план дал сбой. Бродяга же, наоборот, явно обрадовался, выразив своё мнение единственным доступным сейчас способом — лаем.  
  
      Прежде чем эта странная компания скрылась за углом, парень, по-прежнему торчащий на балконе, обменялся с Аэлитой коротким взглядом, молча кивнул и — воздух словно зарябил, как будто по пространству прошли телевизионные помехи — исчез.  
  
      Сириус обернулся, словно почувствовав это движение, но ничего подозрительного уже не увидел. Тряхнув головой, он ещё раз с подозрением огляделся по сторонам, а потом резко кинулся догонять крестника.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри сидел в старом кресле — в том, которое обычно занимал Сириус, — и рассматривал простую, неподвижную фотографию, совершенно не ощущая напряжения, повисшего в воздухе. На снимке, застывшем во времени, счастливо улыбался он сам в обнимку с Аэлитой. И в памяти тут же оживало сегодняшнее утро, и облик Шеффер вырисовывался перед глазами как никогда чётко: мягкая рыжина волос, едва заметная щербинка между зубами, тонкие руки, сбитые загорелые коленки…  
  
      Где-то на краю сознания вяло копошилось сомнение: Поттер все же исполнил свою задумку и передал Аэлите книгу о магии. Шеффер к завёрнутому в бумагу тяжёлому фолианту отнеслась спокойно, как и к просьбе открыть его исключительно дома. Впрочем, Гарри был почти что полностью уверен: Шеффер воспримет всё нормально. Только бы в Министерстве об этом не прознали — у него и так слушание на носу…  
  
      Однако Гарри ощущал себя крайне умиротворённо. Настолько, что даже не обращал внимания на накалившуюся атмосферу вокруг.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, Сириус, о чём ты думал! Мы потратили уйму сил и времени, чтобы перевезти Гарри в штаб — после того, как на него в маггловском пригороде напали дементоры, между прочим! — а вы после этого совершенно спокойно идёте шататься по Лондону! — Люпин шумно разочарованно выдохнул, посмотрев на Блэка, который невозмутимо подпирал противоположную стену. Глаза Ремуса сверкнули желтизной не то из-за тщательно контролируемой злости, не то из-за приближающегося полнолуния.  
  
      — Мы всё предусмотрели, — ровным голосом ответил Сириус. Но если бы кто-то мог присмотреться к нему в этот момент, то заметил бы напряжённую морщинку, которая залегла у бровей. Однако Блэк явно не собирался сдавать позиции — свою правоту он был готов отстаивать до последнего.  
  
      — Пообещай мне, — начал Люпин, на что Сириус упрямо выпятил подбородок, — нет, поклянись, что не покинешь дом без ведома других членов Ордена, пока находишься в розыске!  
  
      Блэк криво усмехнулся:  
  
      — Только если ты не станешь никому рассказывать о нашей маленькой вылазке, Луни.  
  
      Ремус вздохнул, но по тому, как он опустил взгляд, было ясно, что он и сам не очень-то хотел сдавать друга — особенно учитывая то, что из-за этой выходки Сириусу вполне могли запретить видеться с крестником. И Люпин согласился с этим условием.  
  
      Гарри и Сириус весело взглянули друг на друга.  
  
      Шалость удалась.


	8. Chapter 8

      В последние пару дней все в доме как будто с ума посходили.  
  
      Гарри понимал, почему, но понимал отстраненно, словно смотрел скучный фильм, а не проживал очередной момент из собственной жизни. Но дисциплинарное слушание приближалось, окружающие становились всё беспокойнее, а Гарри — все апатичнее. Кажется, его не могла всколыхнуть никакая происходящая вокруг кутерьма: ни трескотня Гермионы, которая перечитала всю доступную литературу по магическому праву; ни внимание Джинни, которая вела себя скованно в его присутствии, но всё равно упорно оказывалась рядом; ни редкий укоризненный взгляд Ремуса, который, впрочем, действительно их не сдал; ни чрезмерная забота миссис Уизли, которая заваливала ребят работой по дому при любом удобном случае, чтобы отвлечь всех от мрачных мыслей. Вся эта кутерьма проносилась мимо галопом, а Гарри… Гарри не волновался.  
  
      Если честно (хотя даже сам Гарри боялся это признать), в глубине души Поттер подумывал: может, схватить Сириуса в охапку, сбежать к Аэлите, и пропади всё пропадом. И Дамблдор с его секретами и странным нежеланием с ним видеться, и Министерство, которое сделало из него посмешище, и Волдеморта… Но тут он вспоминал про своих друзей, про Хогвартс, про многих других незнакомых ему волшебников и думал: что же с ними будет, когда Волдеморт начнет показывать свою силу? И Гарри понимал, что несмотря на всё это, так позорно сбежать он не сможет.  
  
      Поэтому атмосфера в доме накалялась, накалялась и накалялась, и в какой-то момент Гарри обнаружил себя меланхолично протирающим окно, в то время как Рон и Гермиона кидали друг на друга сердитые взгляды и, видимо, были готовы серьезно поссориться.  
  
       — Да успею я написать это сочинение, — буркнул Рон, ожесточенно протирая полы. Впрочем, кончики ушей у него покраснели — Уизли явно было стыдно. Гермиона уперла руки в бока.  
  
       — Это просто безответственно с твоей стороны! Уже давно можно было сделать все летние задания, тем более что ты не очень-то занят. Гарри, скажи ему!  
  
       — Да отстань ты от него, — Рон недовольно вскинул голову. — Гарри сам, наверное, ничего не сделал…  
  
       — Я все написал, — отозвался Поттер. — Еще на Тисовой. Скучно было.  
  
      И Рон, и Гермиона уставились на него в недоумении. Сложно даже сказать, кто был удивлен больше. Но Рон опомнился первым.  
  
       — Зачем?  
  
       — Эм… в смысле? Нам же это задали, — Поттер оторвался от уборки и посмотрел на друга. Рон стушевался.  
  
       — Но слушание же ещё не прошло, и…  
  
       — Рон! — яростно вскинулась Гермиона. — Как ты мог вообще подумать… Гарри обязательно оправдают! — правда, нотка сомнения все же слышалась. Или она просто сильно разозлилась? — Ты… Ты!  
  
      Она со злостью швырнула тряпку на пол и вылетела из комнаты. Рон стушевался окончательно. Он повернулся и неловко посмотрел на Поттера.  
  
       — Дружище, ты не думай, что я в тебя не верю. Просто все это очень… Запутанно? Конечно, тебя Дамблдор будет защищать, но кто знает этих министерских…  
  
       — Я понимаю, — остановил его Гарри, возвращаясь к уборке. — Но вообще я домашку сделал ещё до того, как это случилось… Так что если не повезет — подарю свое сочинение по зельям Снейпу на Рождество, — он выдавил из себя улыбку. — Не могу лишить его удовольствия последний раз поставить мне “Отвратительно”.  
  
      Ребята рассмеялись, но вскоре опять повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только редкими движениями. Кто-то промчался вниз по лестнице — возможно, это была Джинни, но в тишине топот казался оглушительным. Рон ещё пару раз повозил тряпкой по полу и со вздохом отложил её.  
  
       — Я не могу! Мы только и делаем, что убираемся. Почему нельзя просто заставить этого чокнутого домовика!  
  
       — Кажется, твоя мама пытается занять нас хоть чем-нибудь, — пожал плечами Гарри. — И не говори о Кричере при Гермионе — а то она опять на тебя обидится.  
  
       — Думаешь, она правда расстроилась? — Рон заметно поник.  
  
      Гарри оторвался от протирания окна, которое даже не думало становиться чище, и внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
  
       — Думаю, да.   
  
       — А надолго?  
  
       — Если ты переживаешь, что не у кого будет скатать работы до конца лета, можешь взять мои, — пробормотал Гарри, решив, что беспокойство о “надолго ли” вызвано только этим, и добавил: — Хотя… Подожди до слушания, может и переписывать не придется, подпись подправишь только.  
  
       — Гарри! Да что ты… — Рон неожиданно густо покраснел и вскочил на ноги. — Да что вы все! Только учебе… Я может так…  
  
      Поттер удивленно посмотрел на друга. Нет, Рона никогда нельзя было назвать меркантильным или холодным по отношению к друзьям, но по части ссор он был слишком невнимательным к другим. Словно жил по принципу “ерунда, само пройдет”. Порой случайно брошенная фраза обижала Гермиону, но Рон редко извинялся, потому что не видел своей вины в этом, и пускал всё на самотек. Только в этот раз — Гарри чувствовал — было по-другому.  
  
       — Просто извинись перед ней, и всё будет нормально, — сказал он наконец. — Это же Гермиона. Она наш друг, она тебя простит.  
  
       — Друг, да… — неожиданно недовольно буркнул Рон и отвернулся. — Друг… Ты прав, Гарри, я пойду и извинюсь. Надеюсь, мне не прилетит в голову томом её любимой нумерологии, — сказал он и вышел за дверь.  
  


***

  
  
      Поттер не мог уснуть.  
  
      Утром состоялось слушание, и его полностью оправдали, но он не мог успокоиться. Мысли путались и нависали почти болезненным облаком… Да и засыпать не особо хотелось — на Гриммо к нему вернулись кошмары.  
  
      Конечно, всё должно было случиться именно так. Как же иначе? Ведь его колдовство было не пустой шалостью: дементоры действительно приходили в Литтл Уингинг, он действительно  _сражался_ , он… он поступил правильно. Только радостно от этого не было. Не хотелось оставлять Сириуса в этом мрачном старом доме, словно в очередной тюрьме, не хотелось покидать Аэлиту без какой-либо возможности увидеться до лета, в то время как Волдеморт живее всех живых и замышляет непонятно что. Всё было странно и сложно, а единственно правильного решения и близко не было.  
  
      Гарри так погрузился в свои напряженные мысли, что не расслышал вопрос Рона, который ерзал на соседней кровати.  
  
       — Что? — Поттер повернулся на другой бок. — Прости, я задумался. Что ты сказал?  
  
      Рон как-то стушевался, зашевелился, что-то пробормотал и неловко повторил:  
  
       — Как думаешь, Гермиона… красивая?  
  
      Гарри замолчал, с удивлением обдумывая этот вопрос, а потом резко сел на кровати. Это настолько застало его врасплох, что все мысли о крестном и отъезде в школу тут же вылетели из головы.   
  
       — Эм…  
  
      Уизли тоже сел на кровати, скрестив ноги и уставившись на свои оголенные лодыжки так, словно в них мог найтись ответ на все загадки мироздания. Было уже темно — только тусклый желтый свет от фонарей немного разбавлял мрак, — но Гарри был уверен, что Рон покраснел как рак.  
  
       — Ты не думай, я так спросил… Она наш друг, но она всё-таки девчонка, понимаешь?  
  
       — Ага-а-а, — протянул Гарри, хотя ничего не понял. Точнее, какой-то проблеск понимания был, но на самом краю сознания, и мозг, захламленный переживаниями, его просто не переварил.  
  
       — Помнишь, какая она на Святочном балу была? И вообще… — Рон вскинул голову и уставился куда-то вдаль. Потом, решив, что ляпнул лишнего, покосился на друга и спросил: — А тебе кто нравится?  
  
      Поттер, совершенно не ожидая такого вопроса, вытаращился на Рона подслеповатыми глазами и глупо заморгал. Уизли, кажется, понял это совершенно по-своему и звучным шепотом выпалил:  
  
       — Только не говори, что она со Слизерина!  
  
       — Черт возьми, Рон! — Гарри аж дернулся. Почему-то при мысли “девчонка со Слизерина” в голове сразу всплывали Милисента и Пэнси, что явно не добавляло радости. — Как ты вообще?.. Нет!  
  
       — Кто-то из наших? — Рон явно глубоко задумался, перебирая в уме знакомых гриффиндорок, но Поттер прервал его мыслительный процесс.  
  
       — Она не из Хогвартса.  
  
      Уизли, кажется, удивился больше прежнего и с сомнением посмотрел на друга.  
  
       — Что-то я не помню, чтоб ты заглядывался на кого-то из Шармбатона.   
  
      Поттер замялся. Казалось бы, что такого странного в том, что он сдружился — ладно, это было что-то более близкое — с не-волшебницей на каникулах? По факту — ничего. Но вся их жизнь так сильно зависела от магии, что представить что-то  _извне_  было почти неловко.  
  
       — Она ма… Она не колдунья, Рон.  
  
       — Оу, — только и смог выдать Уизли. — Нет, это определённо лучше, чем если бы она была слизеринкой, просто… Фред с Джорджем часто ошиваются в деревне и гуляют там с маггловскими девчонками, но они просто дурачатся, знаешь? И списывают всю магию на обычные фокусы и прочую ерунду. А ты… Ты не рассказал ей?...  
  
       — Ничего я не сказал, — хмуро буркнул Гарри. — Хотел, да не успел. Меня же так внезапно забрали. И эти дементоры…  
  
       — Дементоры, — почти прошептал Рон. — Как думаешь, тот, кто их посылал, уже в курсе, что ты не у тетки? Вдруг они придут снова?  
  
      Гарри похолодел. Какое-то время они сидели в напряжённой тишине, переваривая эту мысль; потом одновременно откинулись на подушки, тихо вздохнув. Гарри перевернулся на бок и натянул одеяло до самого носа, как Рон вновь подал голос:  
  
       — Дружище, как хоть её зовут?  
  
      Поттер зажмурился, оживляя в памяти копну и светло-рыжих волос, и нежную улыбку, и…  
  
       — Аэлита, — выдохнул он, вкладывая в это имя всю свою привязанность. — Её зовут Аэлита.  
  


***

  
  
       — … один в один, ты представляешь?  
  
      Гарри резко сел на кровати.  
  
      Шеффер, сидевшая напротив, продолжала как ни в чём не бывало:  
  
       — Я знала, что он рисует, но даже не подозревала, что он умеет так… реалистично! — девушка протянула ему блокнот, который держала. В темноте комнаты был смутно виден рисунок какой-то короны или тиары, Гарри в этом не разбирался.  
  
      Да и не было ему никакого дела до рисунка. Его волновала лишь одна вещь: как, чёрт возьми, Аэлита могла сейчас быть здесь, в его спальне на Гриммо?! Вот так просто, по-домашнему, словно они сидят в её гостиной в Литтл Уингинге, и она рассказывает ему что-то очень интересное, то и дело поправляя непослушные волосы, выбившиеся из хвостика…  
  
      Стоп.  
  
      Поттер, наконец, нашарил на тумбочке очки и, поцепив их на нос, уставился на Аэлиту. Пространство вокруг как-то потекло, покрылось рябью: но не как помехи в телевизоре, а как сменяющиеся моменты из запутанного, нелогичного сна. И Гарри окончательно пришёл к мысли, что это сон. Просто странный, но почти реалистичный сон.  
  
      Почти — потому что из ночи возник яркий летний день, и солнечные лучи, проходящие через кристально-чистое окно, оставляли тёплые жёлтые пятна на его джинсах (и когда только пижама пропала?), а волосы Аэлиты почему-то были длинными, розовыми, почти как жвачка, и стянутыми в тугой хвост на затылке (от этого она даже выглядела на года два старше). Рона, да и вообще второй кровати, в комнате не было вовсе. Но Поттер уже решил для себя, что это всего лишь сон, и не удивлялся ничему.  
  
       — Странный дом, да? — она, наконец огляделась, задержав взгляд на гардеробе с вычурными резными ножками. — Я почти уверена, что здесь может быть куча древних вещей вроде такого, — она помахала перед Поттером блокнотом, уже раскрытым на другой странице, — а Одду приходится таскаться по музеям, чтобы с натуры зарисовывать всякий антиквариат, представляешь?  
  
      Гарри не представлял. Кто такой Одд (это что, правда имя такое?) он тем более не представлял. Но кое-то привлекло его внимание — он даже удивился своему выверту сознания.  
  
       — Эй, я видел такой медальон, — он протянул руку, и Аэлита подала ему блокнот, прежде чем подсесть поближе. Поттер внимательнее вгляделся в карандашный рисунок, сделанный резкими тёмными штрихами. — Да. Точно. Мы нашли его в шкафу, и никто не смог его открыть. Кажется, потом его просто в мусорку выкинули.  
  
      Брови Аэлиты поползли вверх, а в глазах — всего на миг — промелькнула какая-то паника.  
  
       — Как вы вообще могли выкинуть такой раритет? Он ведь наверняка древний! И, даже если он сам по себе не слишком дорогой, он мог принадлежать какой-то известной личности…  
  
       — Тут много опасных вещей, от которых лучше избавиться, — отрезал Гарри, слишком резко даже для самого себя, и потому поспешно добавил: — Впрочем, Кричер мог утащить такую побрякушку себе…  
  
      Поттер не помнит, как они спустились на кухню. Там тоже было как-то по-дневному: горело пламя в очаге, на столе стояли ещё теплые тарелки, валялась газета и чьи-то вещи, словно орденцы здесь обедали и вдруг дружно вышли на минутку. Все ушли, кроме старого Кричера, и тот, непонятно чем напуганный, безропотно протянул им медальон с буквой “S”, выложенной камушками на крышке.  
  
      “Точно сон”, — подумал Поттер, когда медальон тяжело опустился на его ладонь. Но тут словно во всем мире вырубили свет, да так резко, что Гарри даже испугаться толком не успел. Просто екнуло сердце, подскочив к горлу, его самого вдруг толкнул  _кто-то сзади_ , и сознание тоже как будто  _выключили_.  
  
      Всё, что он успел различить перед отключкой — будто светящееся в темноте лицо Лоры с суровыми голубыми глазами.

**Author's Note:**

> Пока всего лишь начало, объяснялка по поводу того, как оказались связаны эти миры, появится чуть позже, может, через пару глав.  
> И да, при попадании в мир ГП Аэлита будет именно рыжей. На Земле и на Лиоко - канонично розоволосой.  
> Впрочем, в Хрониках она на Земле тоже была рыжей, так что это тоже не с бухты-барахты пришло.  
> И да, несмотря на то, что хронологически это происходит во время Эволюции, я решила сохранить Аэлите зелёные глаза, как это было в предыдущих четырёх сезонах.  
> А вообще AU, чего уж там.


End file.
